<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the toll of love by kuroeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764860">the toll of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko'>kuroeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>book of fairytales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, M/M, afufubu is established relationship, come read a little fairytale~, slime!matatagi, still matatagi but now in slime form, taiten is main ship here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/pseuds/kuroeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluttering of mismatched wings and hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou, Amemiya Taiyou/Matsukaze Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>book of fairytales [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. look, look,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really, really wanted to write a fairytale style story, although this might lean a bit more old style fairytale-folktale leaning in the end. Soft and light, a sweet story to help you pass some time. I do adore taiyouxtenma, although I rarely talk about it haha. Hopefully my feelings can be felt through this story!<br/>---<br/>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkidudu"> Enkidudu</a> for beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, a spiraling black castle with high walls and a moat sat in the middle of a sprawling city. Bits and pieces of the castle sparkled gold in the waning orange sunlight, ornamentation that had been placed to show off the wealth of the current Holy Emperor. The day was ending and farmhands were returning from the surrounding fields to their homes within the city walls to rest for the night. Tired eyes gazed up at the looming black castle silhouetted by the setting sun, wondering about the going-ons within that decided their city’s fate each day. </p><p>    The castle consisted of many towers, each taller than the last, with the highest being where a grand pennant of red and gold flew. Whipping in the wind, it proclaimed the greatness of the Holy Emperor and capped the bell tower itself. A great bronze bell resided in the tower, to be rung at the change of each hour, and the toll of the bell could be heard from far beyond the city walls. The lingering sound of the bell only stopped when it reached the fringes of the wild forest that marked the boundary of where only the most adventurous of travelers would go. Old gods and beasts roamed there and were unpredictable beings, nothing like the new gods that were present in city spaces. </p><p>Criss-crossing between the castle and its walls were small pockets of differently structured plots. Each emperor had their own whims, and would build a garden or space to suit their desires. Some contained small huts to house hobbies, such as pottery or painting. Others were gardens that centered around a certain plant or style. The unspoken rule was to leave the plots of old emperors alone, and only ceremoniously maintained them once or twice a year. Few trespassed through those territories, as the rumors of old emperors haunting their favorite plots were seen as more than just old wives’ tales. </p><p>One such being, however, wasn’t having it with old gossip. He’d snuck out, far away from the stifling castle quarters, to come have a bit of fun on his own. Orange sunlight washed over his head as he peered all around his surroundings, accentuating the already bright orange hair that framed his face like miniature sunbeams. Two stout, curved white horns pushed up from around his tufts of hair on either side of his head, and his tapered, fuzzy ears twitched at every little sound. Nothing could be heard except for the constant hum of animal activity around these abandoned gardens, just like usual. </p><p>Clear blue eyes blinked once. Twice. Then a smile spread on Taiyou’s face and he squeezed his eyes shut. Scaled orange tail lashing around his knees, he stilled it for a moment, then willed his wings to appear. A squeeze could be felt within his chest, catching his breath as two leathery dragon wings unfurled from under his blue and gold capelet. The capelet was decorated with the four-pointed star insignia of the elite guard, yet he reached up and unbuckled it, casting it to the side while admiring his rarely used wings. Orange scales patterned around the ridged tops, and the leathery webbing in between the bones transitioned from deep red to a pale yellow-white at the very ends. </p><p>Flapping them carefully, he boosted off of the ground with a little running jump, then clumsily alighted on the crumbling stone walls that surrounded this plot of land. An overgrown garden could be seen within the enclosure. One of his favorites, as this emperor had been a tad obsessed with roses. The roses still bloomed on time every year, despite having no one to tend them anymore. An iron gazebo sat in the middle of the garden, ivy clogging the openwork that used to decorate the impressive structure. Readying himself, Taiyou took a deep breath, ignoring the growing pain in his chest. Then he flapped his wings and launched himself at the forlorn gazebo roof. </p><p>Wind rushed past his face, and his smile grew even wider as he took in the scenery rushing past him. A few powerful flaps of his wings, and he was higher than even the gazebo roof itself. Feeling daring, his tail flipped forward and he somersaulted in mid-air, taking in the multicolored clouds above. Someday, he’d fly high enough to touch the clouds, but for now he could practice without anyone harping at him to be careful. </p><p>Just as he was stuck in this reverie, wondering what clouds felt like, he heard a sharp yell and then something bodied into his side. A very large something, proven by how the wind was knocked out from him. He could barely glimpse anything but a hand that reached out and grabbed him close as they tumbled down onto the ground below. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt his wings disappear as he didn’t want to land badly on them, but the rest of himself couldn’t just be willed away with magic. Luckily they landed in a soft bed of weeds, not in the dangerously sharp rose bushes that were all around them. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” A bright, clear voice instantly sounded out from next to him the moment their fall had been stopped. Taiyou’s body ached all over, and he knew that there would be bruises tomorrow to show it. Bruises he’d have to hide from everyone else if he wanted to get away under minimal security again. Cracking open an eye, he glimpsed two brown whorls of hair that sat on top of a panicked youth’s head. Dark blue eyes stared back at him, checking to see if he had any visible injuries. This boy’s hair was short and tufted in the back, ending at the nape of his neck which was covered by a large tan knit shawl that wrapped around his shoulders and was pinned to itself with two metal stars. Taiyou sucked in a breath, however, when he saw the brilliant white feathers that stuck out from underneath the shawl. Whoever this was was wingfolk, and despite seeing many of their kind in his day to day, this stranger had the purest white feathers he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Are you alright? Are you alive?!?!” The boy grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, causing Taiyou to gasp out loud in response, inadvertently proving that he <em>was</em> alive.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I’m alive.” Taiyou pushed himself up off the ground, wincing slightly as his sore side was lifted off of the hard dirt. Sitting upright, he stared at the worried youth that was still gripping his shoulders. </p><p>“You can let go of me now, I’m not going to fly away.” He tried to hide the slight hint of bitterness at the last statement. No way he could fly now after an impact like that. </p><p>“I’m really so sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here and was running late so I thought I’d take a little shortcut….” The head whorls were more visible now that the boy was hanging his head like this. Taiyou stifled a laugh and reached up to push away the hands that were still on his shoulder. Soft and warm to the touch, but surprisingly calloused on the palms. </p><p>“What were you doing here? A shortcut to where?” Taiyou asked, curious as to <em>who</em> would take such a shortcut. Most people avoided these abandoned plots out of principle. </p><p>“Ah! I’m a messenger, and well, I spent too long chatting with the cook and still need to get some letters delivered.” He shuffled his bag while replying, and Taiyou glimpsed a worn leather shoulder bag that had some stray scrolls peeking out of it. A tassel on the side in navy blue with a gold four-pointed star had him piecing things together.</p><p>“A royal messenger?” Taiyou guessed, seeing that the insignia was not something to be lightly worn. Only the emperor wore red and gold. For all of his workers, they were to wear blue and gold, which marked this boy as one.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m the fastest one in this cohort!” A proud reply, as the boy puffed out his chest and smiled at him. White wings flicked behind his back, then arced open, reflecting the changing colors of the setting sky above. Taiyou leaned over to better see the wings, then winced as a stone dug into his sore thigh. His movement didn’t escape the boy’s notice and a hand reached over to brush aside his front orange bangs. </p><p>“Are you really alright? Would you like me to bring you to the infirmary?” The dark blue eyes were so close now, Taiyou could nearly see his reflection in them. Reddening slightly, his ears twitched and he pushed the hand away. </p><p>“I’m alright. It was just unexpected to have a mid-air collision-” </p><p>“Oh that’s RIGHT! You were in the air earlier! But you don’t...have wings?” An astute observation, seeing as only Taiyou’s scaled back was exposed to the air now underneath his slit tunic. </p><p>“I’m a weredragon, my wings aren’t out by default.” Taiyou patiently explained, having to do this often as weredragon’s weren’t <em>too</em> common. The Holy Emperor himself was one, but still, there was such a mix of different folk here that knowledge of each other’s species was quite thin. </p><p>“Weredragon?! Cool! Oh but, can you fly right now? How are you going to get out of this plot?” The boy looked around at the crumbling walls covered with ivy. Despite being weakened with age, they were still tall and quite solid at the core. The gateway was locked, and the only way in and out was to fly. </p><p>“I…,” he didn’t want to admit his weakness right now. That pulling out his wings wasn’t something that he should do too often in a day. In a week, really. Or ever.</p><p>“Oh, I have an idea!” Firm hands enveloped him, but only one around the waist this time. The other one grasped behind his knees, and then he was lifted up from the ground. Before Taiyou could even protest, air rushed past them in a vertical direction and he was airborne again. Stone walls passed his vision, then the sky appeared, dyed a deep indigo and blue with only wisps of orange left now that the day was nearly over. The fluttering tan shawl tickled his chin as the downdraft from powerful wingbeats whipped up all around him. Before he could fully appreciate the moment, they had landed again, on the outside of the plot walls and right next to his discarded capelet. The boy set him down in the overgrown grass bed, then squatted down to stare at him and tilt his head in observation.</p><p>“Will you be alright? Do you want me to carry you all the way to the infirmary?” </p><p>“I’ll be completely fine,” Taiyou lied, knowing that the infirmary was the last place he wanted to go to at any time. “But thank you for that, saved me a lot of trouble.”</p><p>“Of course! I come this way quite a bit, but it’s the first time I’ve met someone else in these areas. Other than the groundskeepers, of course.” That pure smile appeared again, tugging at Taiyou’s heart. Whoever this wingfolk was, they were closer to an angel than anything else, something the new gods appreciated. </p><p>“I come here to get away from it all.” He enigmatically replied, not wanting to reveal too much to a complete stranger. “But I suppose life found me today, just by accident.”</p><p>“So sorry.” </p><p>Taiyou could see the wingtips droop at this reply, and he loved how full of expression the white feathers were. Suddenly, they puffed up, and the boy smiled at him again. </p><p>“Oh, but, I’ll make it up to you! Do you like pastries? I’ll bring some pastries next time, and share them with you here!” The wingtips quailed again, and dark brown lashes batted up at him, veiling the boy’s eyes a bit. “That is, if you’d like to meet me again after this.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind!” Taiyou surged forward from where he sat, eager to learn more about this angelic wingfolk. “But actually-” </p><p>The toll of a bell sounded, ringing deep and true from far above. Clappers within the great bronze shell swung back and forth, hitting the sides and notifying the surrounding city of the time of the day. Birds took flight from their surroundings, twittering annoyances into the air at being disturbed like this every hour. </p><p>“Shoot!” The winged messenger shot upwards from where he had been squatting and spread out his wings in alarm. “I’m totally late! I have to go, I’m sorry!” He beat his wings and began to lift off when Taiyou suddenly reached out and grabbed the hem of his shorts, tugging him down and forcing him to re-right himself slightly in the air. </p><p>“Wait! At least tell me, what’s your name?” Taiyou asked, desperate to at least get something to track this newcomer down.</p><p>“Oh! I’m Tenma!” The happy-go-lucky boy called down to him, turning in the air and pulling the hem out of his pinched fingers. Gentle wind buffeted Taiyou’s face as he gazed up at the jubilant angel, now framed by an indigo sky with emerging stars. </p><p>“And you?” Tenma swirled in the air again as he adjusted to the night winds, figuring if he was already late, he could stay just a bit longer to learn about this new friend.</p><p>“I’m Taiyou!” The weredragon responded, finally matching the smile that was ever-present on Tenma’s face since they’d inadvertently met. </p><p>“Taiyou! Good to meet you!” White wings arced and Tenma somersaulted in the air, splaying out a hand and grazing it against Taiyou’s front bangs. “I’m sorry I can’t stay longer, and sorry for running into you! But next time I see you, I’ll bring you pastries to call it even, got it?”</p><p>“Got it!” Taiyou called back, waving as he watched the winged figure disappear into the still-darkening sky. Lowering his hand when he could no longer see Tenma, he lightly brushed the front of his bangs, pulling them down to hide the slight blush that had built on the ridge of his nose. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>Taiyou and Tenma! Taiyou's a weredragon and Tenma's winged folk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. there one goes,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouts from the training grounds echoed up into the infirmary tower above, disturbing a brooding weredragon as he laid in bed. Curling up tightly, then uncurling to flop around the sheets, Taiyou sighed and stared at the rafters above. Small lanterns hung from chains that trailed down from the ceiling, giving a constant warm light to the room. He’d been caught with new bruises and scratches the very next day and had been confined to the infirmary beds, much to his disappointment. </p><p>    “I wonder if Tenma’s waiting for me,” he spoke out loud to the empty room, then sighed at the lack of response. Sitting up in bed, he coughed slightly, but tried to muffle the sound. Summoning Fuyuka would just spell for more trouble, and he wanted to be left alone to mope right now. The rabbit beastwoman meant well, but fussed over him far more than he liked.  A stack of books had been left on the bedside table for him and he reached over to begin reading through some of the heavy tomes. Something he did on the regular to pass the time, as there was a small chance one of the ancient writings had a key to a cure for his illness. </p><p>    “Weredragon physiology.” Taiyou hummed and opened up the book, flipping through and glimpsing some anatomical diagrams. He probably knew more about weredragons than specialists nowadays, proven by the many times he’d ended up arguing with the royal physician on what was the cause of his illness. Pages of text laid in front of him, but he was unable to focus on any of the contents. His mind kept drifting back to Tenma, that pure smile, the angelic white wings, and a promise that had been made but he couldn’t even keep. </p><p>    “What if...I write a letter to him? But I only know his job and name….” Wracking his brain to try and come up with a better solution, he laid back down to angrily stare up at the rafters. Sound from outside increased in volume but he merely ignored it, wanting to focus on his current conundrum. Reaching up to scratch at his chest, he thought over some possible options when a bang from the infirmary door startled him upright. Heart thumping, he coughed in surprise and the flames within the hanging lanterns blazed and roiled against their glass confines.</p><p>“Taiyou! Hi!!!” An exuberant wingfolk youth seemed to bounce straight into the room, avoiding the grasp of a frazzled infirmary head that was trying to stop him. Fuyuka’s floppy lavender rabbit ears seemed close to standing on end as she finally managed to grab Tenma’s shawl and drag him down from the air onto the cobblestone floor.</p><p>“You! I said to <em>wait</em> until I checked that Taiyou was awake! Now you’ve startled him!” She admonished the quailing boy who tried to give her an apologetic smile, then immediately turned and waved at Taiyou. </p><p>“I finally found you, Taiyou! And I brought the promised pastries!” </p><p>“Pastries!” Taiyou sat up straight, excited to both see his new friend and some sweets. Fuyuka hesitated, knowing how lonely Taiyou often became when alone in the infirmary. The arrival of this new… wingfolk… seemed to have lifted his spirits right back up, and didn’t seem to cause too much harm. </p><p>“Alright. Tenma, is it? You can stay here with Taiyou for a little bit, but don’t get too excited. It’s not good for Taiyou.” She began to let go of him, then thought better of it and dragged him over to Taiyou’s bedside where she deposited him on a stool. “Just stay on the stool. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” While instructing them, she swiftly poured out another glass of water for Tenma, then walked to the side and pulled open the long curtains. Shafts of afternoon light spilled through, and a cloudless sky could be seen in the distance. Surveying the two suddenly obedient boys, she hid a smile, then left the infirmary to give the two of them some privacy. </p><p>Taiyou sat up properly, then smiled at the rigid boy sitting in front of him. White wingtips barely twitched in the air, and Tenma seemed to be holding his breath slightly.</p><p>“So, Tenma. Good afternoon, and good to see you.” He brought up his knees, then leaned his chin on them and waited for a reply. </p><p>“Um, good afternoon! Sorry about that…” Tenma wilted as he recalled how overly excited he’d been to come see his new friend. “I waited around the garden for a few days, but you never came. Then I suddenly saw your name on a letter in the messenger room and decided to come hand deliver it to you! But first...pastries!” Digging into his worn leather bag, he pulled out a tightly wrapped brown paper bundle and placed it on his lap. Working at the twine, he pulled it apart and a small pile of pastries separated from each other. A handful of jam cookies, some merengues, and two chocolate croissants.</p><p>“My favorite!” Taiyou called out, pointing at the triangular croissants. “How’d you know?”</p><p>“They’re my favorite as well,” Tenma confessed, having picked things he figured would survive the flight up to the infirmary tower after a long day. “I hope the chocolate isn’t melted by now….”</p><p>“Still good regardless! Thank you, Tenma.” He sincerely remarked while taking one of the croissants. “I’m glad you still came to see me, even though I wasn’t able to go to the garden since I met you there….”</p><p>“That’s alright! I’m a messenger so I know all the going-ons and where all the folks are at, anyways.” The sweet cherub smiled back at him, and began helping himself to some of the pastries. “But was it because of me knocking into you?” Brown brows furrowed as Tenma took in his surroundings, and how Taiyou was the only one here. </p><p>“No, not really. I wasn’t supposed to be out there at all.” Taiyou confessed, the sweet chocolate turning bitter in his mouth. “The bruises just made it easy for them to catch that I had snuck outside, so now I’m stuck here until I get better.”</p><p>“Oh. How long will that take?” Tenma asked, having moved on to gnawing at the merengues. They weren’t soft like he’d expected them to be, having gone out on a limb to buy some new pastries to impress the weredragon. A bit of a disappointment.</p><p>“Who knows, no one can cure it.” Taiyou sighed, leaning back against the worn pillows of the oft-used infirmary bed and letting his eyes wander around the room again. He’d nearly grown up in this room, having seen almost every healer in the land (in his opinion) and being admonished every time he lightly skipped. </p><p>“A curse?” Not unusual, but still, most curses had a way out. Tenma really looked at Taiyou this time, not seeing anything particularly cursed about the boy’s cute long lashes, tufted orange hair, or pale white horns. Clear blue eyes suddenly grabbed his attention, and Taiyou gave him a strained smile. </p><p>“No one knows, just an illness, I suppose. The days when I’m well, well, you’d never know I’m ill. But the days when it hits, sometimes I can barely walk without burning up from the inside.” The lanterns above flickered, having returned to their usual levels of light. </p><p>“What does it affect?” Tenma asked, curious as to how such a healthy-looking boy would be held back. </p><p>“My heart. It’s somehow tied to my flame magic, and if I overuse it, then it burns me from the inside out.” Something about Tenma had him speaking honestly about his illness to the boy. Dark blue eyes watched him as he explained, harboring zero shreds of judgement. </p><p>“They’ve tried all sorts of things on me. Gems, medicine, spells. Nothing seems to work, and they’ve all but given up. I’m still useful in battle, which I’m thankful for as it gives me a purpose in life. But only on days when I feel well, and those are always hard to predict.” He gave a bitter laugh, remembering when he could’ve been of help but had ended up being bedridden the entire time. </p><p>“I’ve never been able to fly for very long, either.” His tongue was running away from him now, all the grievances he’d silently harbored now spilling out in front of an accepting audience. “I just want to fly, although I do have my pegasus with me, it’s not the same.”</p><p>“A pegasus!” Tenma exclaimed, having seen the creatures at a distance before both in the air and on the ground. “You <em>have</em> one? I thought only the elite guard got them!”</p><p>“Well,” Taiyou smiled at how little this messenger knew about him. “I <em>am</em> part of the elite guard.” None of his usual insignia was visible right now, and thinking back, he hadn’t been wearing the distinctive capelet when Tenma had met him. </p><p>“Wow, you’re amazing!” Tenma rocked back and forth on the stool, then realized that they’d finished the pastries and there was only one thing left to deliver. Rummaging back through his shoulder bag, he pulled out a slim black envelope, stamped with a red wax seal. </p><p>“Before I forget, this is for you.” He handed it over to a waiting hand, noting how the gold ink used to write Taiyou’s name on the envelope shimmered in the sunlight. Relinquishing his hold on the smooth paper, he tried not to peek as Taiyou broke the seal, then pulled out the black card within. Clear blue eyes hardened as they scanned the contents, then Taiyou sighed and pushed it back into the envelope.</p><p>“Is it...something bad?” The worried messenger asked, normally not waiting long enough to see a reaction to his deliveries. Taiyou’s previous cheerfulness had been dispelled, though, and it worried him to see the boy like this.</p><p>“No, no. Just another summons.” Taiyou sighed, rubbing his cheek and staring at the handwriting from the Holy Emperor himself. “I was supposed to try a new treatment, but it seems like this is urgent. Well, it isn’t as if it would work anyways, so maybe it doesn’t matter.” A pain in his heart appeared again, but different from when he overexerted himself.</p><p>“Might as well make myself useful while I still can.” Downcast eyes swept around the room, and his hand reached up to clutch at his heart. </p><p>Tenma looked on, stricken at the thought of already losing his new friend. The toll of the bell sounded again, alerting them to another hour that had passed. Taiyou bit the inside of his cheek, hating this sound as it reminded him of how little time he had left in life. To have each hour, each day, marked in such a vivid fashion…sometimes there were benefits to leaving the city itself. A knock sounded from the infirmary door, then Fuyuka opened the door and poked her head through after waiting a moment, lop ears swinging as she peered in.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt you two, but visiting hours are over, Tenma. You’re free to come back tomorrow, though!” She walked in while brushing off the light cotton apron she wore over her olive green dress. </p><p>“Oh, um, I’ll come and see you tomorrow, Taiyou!” Tenma got up, then reached over and held the weredragon’s hands. Cold to the touch, despite being so powerful that he’d burn up from the inside from magic. </p><p>“Ah, no need, Fuyuka, Tenma.” Taiyou gave both of them the best smile he could put on at the moment, trying to mask the pain in his heart. “I’ve been summoned for tomorrow, and will be reporting for duty in the morning.”</p><p>“Already?!” Fuyuka swung around from where she’d been cleaning up the pastry crumbs, then saw the black envelope lying next to Taiyou. “Oh...gosh. It’s far too soon for you to be up and about.”</p><p>“I’ll be alright. I know my limits.” Taiyou reassured her. “Apollo, my pegasus, is also good to go whenever. So everything should go quite smoothly. I’ll just pack tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, alright.” She put a worried hand on her cheek, then nodded. “But sleep here for the night, it’s quieter and comfier than the barracks. Also, the fresh air up in these towers is good for you.”</p><p>“I will, thank you Fuyuka,” he turned and squeezed Tenma’s warm hands that closed around his own. “Thank you for coming to visit me, Tenma. I hope if I come back, you’ll still be here so we can share pastries again.”</p><p>“If!” Tenma’s face openly displayed dismay upon hearing that. “We’ve barely spent any time together! You haven’t even flown with me!” </p><p>“No flying!” Fuyuka sharply interjected, waving a finger at Tenma. “Taiyou is <em>not</em> to fly, and he <em>will </em>come back from wherever he needs to go. So you can be a good friend and wait for him at the castle. Hurry along now, it’s getting late.” </p><p>“Take care, Tenma.” Taiyou softly remarked as he pulled his hand out of the angel’s warm grasp. “I’ll see you around.” He avoided looking in Tenma’s eyes as Fuyuka shooed the messenger out of the infirmary, then sighed and laid back in the sheets while licking off the crumbs of sugar around his mouth. There wasn’t much time left to savor the leftover sweetness. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wandering into the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragging his feet on the dirt road along the city outskirts, Tenma rolled a pebble under his heel and thought back to Taiyou’s last words. He didn’t know too much about the weredragon, but still, he wanted to help where possible. If even the infirmary head didn’t know, nor the best healers in this kingdom, then how could he even help? Sighing to himself, he glanced up at the darkening sky and wondered how Taiyou would be getting ready to leave. Packing up what little he owned, with even less hope in those clear blue eyes. </p><p>    “I can’t just leave it at that!” Tenma declared to no one in particular, then stared up at the navy sky beyond the tree fringes. A nearly full moon could be seen from beyond, pale white and emerging in brilliance as the day ended. Attention caught on the dark chunk still missing from the moon, Tenma missed seeing the obstruction that had appeared on his path home and stepped right into it.</p><p>    “AGH!” Wet and gooey texture erupted around his boot, seeping in through the top and pooling slightly around his sock. Hopping backwards on one foot, he balanced himself with his wings and stared down at a jiggling black slime that looked no worse for the wear.</p><p>    “Hey. Dude. Watch where you’re going. Asshole.” Parts of the black slime reformed, and it adopted a spiky texture on top as the simplified eyes and mouth glared up at him. </p><p>    “I’m sorry?!” Tenma apologized without even knowing why. “So sorry about that, I was lost in thought.”</p><p>    “You sure had your little head in the clouds. Tch. What’s got you all riled up, chicken boy?” the feisty slime challenged. This particular wingfolk travel this path everyday, something he’d noticed as this was close to his home. He’d never seen the boy this down before, even his wingtips were drooping. This unusual behavior had caught his interest and he’d come out to have a chat only to get <em>stepped</em> on.</p><p>    “Well…,” Tenma hesitated, then decided that using a slime as a free counselor wasn’t that bad of an idea. Squatting down next to it, he sighed and stared at the weeds growing on the side of the road. “You see, I just made a new weredragon friend, and he’s very nice and I like chatting with him-”</p><p>    “Wow, love. Yeah, I guess you’re at that age.” The slime offered up his unwanted opinion.</p><p>    “No it’s <em>not</em> love!” The flustered boy responded, clapping his hands on his cheeks to try and stop a blush from forming. “He’s just super cool and kind!! But he’s sort of sick, got some illness no one in the kingdom can cure. And then he’s getting summoned off to do something for the Holy Emperor, and might not even come back alive because of his illness…I don’t know what to do! I don’t want him to die!”</p><p>    “Well OK lie to yourself and say it’s not love. It’s just bros being bros. You can tell yourself that.” The black blob nodded sagely at him. “But nothing the kingdom’s healers can heal? Folks are so weak nowadays. You mentioned weredragon, though, has he tried meeting the white dragon?” </p><p>    “White dragon?” Tenma had never heard of this creature before. “What’s that?”</p><p>    “You better be asking <em>who</em> that is, boy! He’s the greatest dragon around! Rumor is he can heal anyone and anything. If you can find him, that is, he’ll grant you a wish!” The slime bounced as he gave off this information, stuff he’d heard secondhand from all the other beasts he’d passed by before.</p><p>    “And where would I be able to find him?” Intrigued by this information, Tenma leaned in to try and see if the slime was telling the truth. </p><p>    “Where the old gods reside, of course. Up in the mountains! I don’t know much else, I’m just a simple slime.” Spiky blobs bobbed up and down as the slime nodded at Tenma, trying to give an expression that said “just trust me on this”.</p><p>    “The old gods….” Tenma had heard of them before, but hadn’t heard of the white dragon. He hadn’t ventured much into the wilderness, but as he lived beyond the city walls, some knowledge of the hazards this land offered was a given. Dragons, though, were incredibly rare and a class on their own. To say they were an old god wasn’t too much of a stretch of imagination, and they all had unique magical powers as well. There wasn’t time to do any research, though, if Taiyou was to leave tomorrow morning. Looking back down, he saw that the slime was starting to bob away, leaving a greasy trail behind it. </p><p>    “Hey wait! Um, thank you for the information! What’s your name?” He called at the retreating slime, trying to at least be polite. The nebulous blob stopped, then turned to stare at him for a moment.</p><p>    “Name’s Matatagi. Good luck, kiddo!” </p><p>---</p><p>    Cool night wind breezed through the quiet infirmary, the space dimly lit from above by the lanterns powered down for the patients’ slumber. Taiyou screwed his eyes shut, then sharply exhaled and opened them again to stare at the dark void above. The bell didn’t ring at night, a small blessing, considering he could barely sleep tonight after packing all his belongings. His pack laid to his side, filled with everything important to bring on a long trip. A feather from that winged boy would’ve been nice, but was far too forward of an item to request. </p><p>Turning onto his side, he stared at the sea of stars beyond his window and wondered what it would be like to fly amongst them. A thick swath of clouds slowly crept towards the moon, the dark mass on track to block out the white moonlight that washed over the entire city. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself into sleep, then gave up and opened them again only to scramble upright in bed and grab the dagger that laid under his pillow. A pitch black silhouette of a pair of wings flashed across the floor of the infirmary, and the intruder landed lightly on the open windowsill. Taiyou raised his dagger to take aim as lantern flame burst alive above, then jolted to a stop as the warm wash of lantern light revealed a brilliant pair of white wings and tufted brown hair.</p><p>“Tenma?!” He hadn’t expected to see the boy again so soon, and in the middle of the night, no less.</p><p>“Taiyou! Oh my gosh, sorry, did I scare you? I wasn’t sure how else I could get in here.” Tenma nervously gulped at the glistening dagger in the weredragon’s hand. “I swear I’m here for a good reason!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, keep it down.” The lanterns dimmed again overhead, and Taiyou sheathed the dagger and went back to his bed to sit down on it. He gestured for Tenma to come closer, and the boy simply sat down next to him as well.</p><p>“Taiyou, are you really going tomorrow?” Tenma asked, sparing no time for either of them to catch a breath. </p><p>“Yes, all my belongings are packed and Apollo is ready to go.” Taiyou replied, gesturing slightly at the pack that laid next to his bed. “Is something...wrong?”</p><p>“Yes! Well no, I mean. It’s up to you.” Tenma ran his hands over one another, then kicked his feet and gazed over into Taiyou’s eyes. “I heard… well. Do you know about the tales of the old gods? How they have powers beyond what we folk have now? I heard about the tale of the white dragon, and how if we find him, he can grant us a wish and possibly even heal you.” </p><p>“Is that so.” Surprisingly, Taiyou hadn’t heard of such a tale before, but he also didn’t spend much time with those that were well-versed in these ancient tales. </p><p>“And I thought, why not come tell you? And ask if you’d like to come with me and go looking for the white dragon together? The sli—um, tale, said that he’s located in the distant mountains. It shouldn’t be too far of a trip, especially if you use your pegasus and I fly.” </p><p>“I think you fly quite fast if you think it isn’t too far of a trip.” The weredragon gave a light chuckle as he knew just how far the mountains were. But a trip with this curious boy that tugged at his heart in a way he didn’t know was possible….</p><p>“If it doesn’t work, I’ll take responsibility for it!” Tenma puffed out his chest, and his wing brushed against Taiyou’s back. “And if it does, then isn’t that just wonderful?”</p><p><em>Just wonderful…. </em>Taiyou looked back into those deep blue eyes filled with certainty, then at how devoid of hope he’d been living day by day. If it didn’t work, well, he’d at least have an adventure on his own terms for once. No one telling him what to do, where to go. And if on the slim chance that all of this came true, then...well, he’d think about it then. </p><p>“I suppose… but, how am I to sneak out of here? Fuyuka sleeps in the room right next to the infirmary, and with her ears, she’ll hear the moment I crack open the door.” Taiyou ignored all the other problems his disappearance would come up with. But he’d leave a note at least, let them know he left on his own will and would be back if things went well. </p><p>“That’s easy!” Tenma proclaimed, then immediately hushed himself as he stood up and beamed a smile at Taiyou. Wings spreading behind his back, he opened up his arms, just as the sea of clouds blocked out the moon far above.</p><p>“I’ll fly you out!”</p><p>---</p><p>    Logistics proved much more difficult than Tenma’s simple plan, and he had to fly out Taiyou’s pack first (after the boy wrote a note) and then secure the weredragon to himself. Hands firmly grasping Taiyou’s waist and legs, Tenma launched himself off of the windowsill and flew through the air under cover of darkness. He carefully avoided spots of moonlight, as the cloud cover wasn’t fully complete, and also took a path that circumvented all the guards at night. Perks of being a messenger, he knew far too much about the castle machinations than someone of his rank should know. </p><p>    Taiyou, meanwhile, was greatly enjoying this midnight joyride. They’d decided to land near the stables, where he would take Apollo with him and disappear under cover of darkness. The stables were dark and quiet, all the mounts resting before the long day ahead. No guards were present, as these loyal steeds would not leave with anyone but their chosen masters. Tenma’s wings arced open behind him and he braked gently before setting Taiyou down on the ground next to his pack. </p><p>    “Should I go in with you?” Tenma asked, worried over his friend’s well-being.</p><p>    “It’s better if you don’t, as the mounts will know a stranger came.” Taiyou replied, brushing himself off and trying to calm himself after having been flown through the air. “I’ll just duck in and get Apollo, then duck out and we can be on our way. Speaking of which, are you also fully packed?”</p><p>    “I am!” Tenma showed him a bulging shoulder bag. “I don’t own very much, and my treehouse is small and locked up. No one will come bother me, I think.” </p><p>    “I hope not, I don’t want you getting in trouble.” The kind weredragon replied, knowing that if they did come back, they’d be in huge amounts of trouble. Life was short, though, and sometimes risks were worth it. Reaching over, he brushed a hand against Tenma’s forearm, then turned and slipped into the dark stables. His presence immediately alerted all the mounts and they gazed over at him as the lanterns overhead blazed back into life with a hint of his magic. Apollo stood in the middle of all the stalls, munching on a midnight snack of some hay and giving him a level look.</p><p>    “Apollo, I’m sorry to disturb you in the middle of the night.” Taiyou whispered as he grabbed his saddle and bridle from the row hanging next to the door. “But we’re about to go on a grand adventure, and I need your help.” Apollo, kind as he was, simply snorted and let Taiyou saddle him up. After gathering some more belongings to take care of his pegasus along the trip, Taiyou led him out of the stable with just a gentle guiding touch on the shoulder. Tenma looked over upon hearing the door swing open again, and his eyes opened wide at the gorgeous cream-colored horse with dappled tan and white wings. </p><p>    “He’s beautiful!” Tenma exclaimed, running forward, then stopping short as he realized pegasi were quite temperamental at times. “May I greet him?”</p><p>    “Of course. Apollo, this is my good friend, Tenma.” Taiyou introduced the curious wingfolk to his discerning pegasus and then grasped Tenma’s hand to present to Apollo. A snort and sniff later, Tenma was being fully nuzzled on the shoulder by a curious pegasus. </p><p>    “Ahaha he’s so soft!” Tenma ran his hand through Apollo’s mane, noting how well-groomed it was, and even braided with orange ribbons in parts. The pegasus was well loved and cared for, and powerful as well. Taiyou looked on, heart full of happiness, as his closest companion seemed to greatly approve of his new friend. Glancing up, he saw that there was still a bit of cloud cover left, enough for them to get far into the plains.</p><p>    “Tenma, let’s go. How long can you fly at night?” He asked, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder, then climbing onto the saddle. Apollo snorted and stamped a foot, ready to go now that his master was in position. Tenma let go of the horse’s neck and tested the winds with his wings. Launching himself into the air, he somersaulted again and brushed a hand against Apollo’s forehead with a laugh. The pegasus whinnied slightly, then took off at a running gallop and with a beat of his powerful wings, ascended into the air. Wind rushed past Taiyou’s face and he grinned in excitement at the adventure ahead. Turning, he caught Tenma’s eye and the boy smiled back at him.</p><p>    “As long as you’d like! I’m still full of energy, let’s go!” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Let's go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. of unknowns.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two traveled under cover of darkness for the rest of the night, staying quiet as they flew over the city, then heaving a sigh of relief when they finally glimpsed the sprawling plains below. Two shadows spirited over the patchwork of navy and emerald, farmland that had been dyed by the night, the world silent as clouds capped the sky above them. Adrenaline rushed through Taiyou’s veins and he barely registered the passage of time until the distant toll of the bell coincided with sunrise. As the sky lightened, he sat up on Apollo’s back and glanced around, realizing that there was open ground all around them. Waving a hand, he caught Tenma’s attention and the cheery wingfolk angled in and maintained height next to him. </p><p>    “I think we should land soon, we’ve been flying all night, and once daylight comes I’m sure they’ll be looking for me. We should find somewhere to hide for the day.” Looking around while saying so, he realized that buildings here were far and few in between, most being barns or small huts. They’d have to find somewhere that didn’t see normal activity near it, preferably an abandoned building. </p><p>    “It’s all open here, huh.” Tenma veered away from him, scanning the ground, then suddenly angled forward and put on a burst of speed. Apollo snorted and stuck his neck further out to catch up with the streaming wings ahead. Their guide suddenly dropped in the air, wrapping his wings close and changing direction with several sets of sharp turns. Batting them open and braking hard, Tenma flapped a couple times and landed in front of a crumbling stone structure. The exterior was so weather-worn, it was hard to see what the original purpose of this building was.</p><p>    “This looks good!” He exclaimed as Apollo landed lightly next to him. Taiyou surveyed the surroundings and saw that the fields here looked a bit...wild. Seemingly abandoned, as weeds covered the ground surface. Slipping off of Apollo’s back, he strolled forward and carefully drew his sword before pushing open the overgrown hardwood door. </p><p>    “Taiyou, wait, what if it’s cursed?” Tenma whispered, still following the weredragon in.</p><p>    “It’s fine, I can’t get more cursed than I am now. Although maybe you should stay outside just in case.” Taiyou replied, looking all around the inside of the small building. Soaring stone buttresses crisscrossed the inside roof and looked mostly intact. Rows of stone benches, some broken in parts, faced the back of the building where a raised dais held a sprawling pipe organ. Strangely, the pipe organ looked like new and was fully intact, in stark contrast to the neglected condition of the rest of the building. Feet brushing over the assorted twigs and dried leaves that papered the stone floor, Taiyou straightened and slowly sheathed his sword.</p><p>    “I think it’s alright-ah!” Two blurs darted past him and latched onto Tenma before he could even react. Taiyou unsheathed his sword again, veiling it with fire, then registered that Tenma had crouched down and was petting a fluffy white kitten and another black cat with white paws. The cats mewed up at him, and Tenma seemed deep in thought and nodded as he pet them. He reached into his bag for a small piece of jerky that he placed in front of them. The two cats lunged straight for it and began eating as he stood up and smiled at Taiyou.</p><p>    “They said it’s not cursed here! And that we can stay, as long as we give tribute. So I gave them some of my food.” </p><p>    “You can speak to animals?!” Taiyou asked, incredulous at what had just happened.</p><p>    “Not totally? But I sort of get it.” Tenma’s wings flicked and he reached up to scratch at his cheek. “Either way, we can rest here for the day. Let’s bring Apollo in and bed down.” </p><p>    <em>Bed down! </em>Taiyou numbly went to fetch Apollo, then carefully closed the door behind him while wondering how they’d sleep. Maybe Tenma on one side of the dais, and him on the other...or to keep watch? Walking up the aisle towards the pipe organs, he saw that Tenma had expertly unpacked and was munching on some jerky while sitting on a large blanket covering quite a few papers. </p><p>“Taiyou look! I found a bunch of papers here with funny marks all over them. They’re a little wrinkly but I gathered some up and used them as bedding.” His tan shawl now laid on his lap, and exposed a much smaller frame than Taiyou had been expecting. Tenma offered up another piece of jerky and went back to gnawing on his own after Taiyou took it.</p><p>    “Should we keep watch?” A pertinent question, but he didn’t know how much training Tenma had in regards to being a fugitive. </p><p>    “We’ll be fine, the two cats will keep watch for us. They’re our friends now!” Tenma happily responded, finishing up and then drinking some water from his flask before offering some to Taiyou. Capping it after the weredragon had lapped some up, he fluffed up his wings and drew the shawl over him while laying down on the blanket. </p><p>    “Oh. Let me get my blanket out.” Taiyou got up to retrieve it from his saddlebags, only to be stopped by a tug on his capelet. Dark blue eyes twinkled up at him, and the hand let go of his capelet only to pat the space next to the owner. </p><p>    “Right here! It’ll be warmer if we sleep together anyways.” Seeing Taiyou hesitate, Tenma simply reached over and nearly dragged the boy down next to him. Spreading his shawl over the two of them, he grinned at Taiyou. Morning sunlight streamed in through holes in the roof above and brushed against his brown hair, charming the weredragon’s weak heart once more. Biting his lip and forcing down his feelings, Taiyou glanced around, then settled in next to the little angel that stifled a small yawn. </p><p>    “Goodnight, Tenma.” He remarked, reveling at how close the two of them were at this moment. A white wing brushed over his shoulder and wrapped around him, shortening the distance between them even more. </p><p>    “Goodnight, Taiyou.” The toll of a bell sounded in the distance, but with a hint of warmth in its ringing tones this time.</p><p>---</p><p>    Despite the hourly clang of the bells, they had traveled far enough that it barely affected them while deep in sleep. The sun traveled across the sky, making its daily journey before reaching the high mountains in the West where it disappeared beyond the ridge. As nightfall came, the two new adventurers slept soundly next to each other, one of them having been inching closer in his sleep as the day wore on. </p><p>Two fuzzy friends joined them in their sleep, and Taiyou was awoken by a furry tail that was tickling his nose. Blinking awake, he stared up at the rear end of a black cat and registered a white paw that was firmly positioned against his horn. The paw kicked deeper into his poor horn, sending pain signals down into his skull. Irritated at this action, Taiyou carefully sat up while pushing the cat off of him, then froze upon seeing the front door swing open. The sky was dark now, twinkling stars and moonlight being the only light that was available outside. Thus, he couldn’t make out any features of this visitor, except that they wore a hooded cape and were definitely staring at him. </p><p>The two stared at each other, Taiyou briefly registering that Tenma was still fully asleep next to him and Apollo was awake and also sizing up the situation beside the dais. Not even daring to move a muscle, he tested how much magic he had in him at the moment. To his surprise, he felt better than he had in a long time, and could most likely put up a good fight without sustaining too much damage. Just as he was about to draw his sword, a soft meow came from next to him and a sleepy white kitten toddered out from under Tenma’s elbow. </p><p>“Aria! Lute!” The hooded figure rushed forward just as the two cats jumped off of the dais and went up to greet him. Taiyou watched as the visitor knelt down to pet the cats, hood falling back as he did so and revealing wavy grayish-brown hair that ended at the shoulders and clear brown eyes. Eyes that snapped up and fixated on him. </p><p>“So you two are just visiting for a day? That’s what my familiars are telling me.” He stood up from where he’d been petting them and strolled up onto the dais, casting a dismissive gaze over the little group. Up close, Taiyou could see that the cape was clearly expensive, full of deep red embroidery stitched over black velvet. As the visitor spoke, he glimpsed canine teeth that were far too sharp for normal folk - a vampire! Rare, mercurial, and tending to keep to their own, not much was known about these immortal species other than to generally avoid if seen. </p><p>“Yes.” Taiyou carefully replied, trying to make them look as unimportant as possible. “We’ll be gone tonight. Right now, if we are in your way.”</p><p>“Mmm, seems like your companion is still sleeping, though.” The vampire glanced over at Tenma, licking a fang slightly as he did so. Taiyou tensed, and immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do as brown eyes instantly narrowed at him. </p><p>“We will be on our way, we simply stayed for a day to rest as your familiars allowed us entry.” He had to diffuse the situation somehow, before it could get worse.</p><p>“On your way where? You came from the city, you reek of city scent. Castle scent.” A pale hand appeared from within the heavy cape folds and flapped in the air in front of them while he made an expression of disgust. </p><p>“We are going to seek the white dragon in the mountains.” Taiyou replied, fully expecting to get laughed at. Instead, the vampire stopped, then dropped his hand down back into the cape and seemed to be openly reassessing them. </p><p>“I think the correct word is beseech, if you do find him, but good luck on that.” Losing interest in the group, he began to ascend the dias when Tenma stirred in his sleep and rolled over. A crinkling sound had him whipping around, then gasping in shock upon seeing what had been used as their bedding.</p><p>“Is that MY SHEET MUSIC?” He screamed, startling some birds that had been nesting in the rafters above and causing the two cats to start yowling in mutual displeasure, despite having watched Tenma build the nest. Scared awake by the sudden caterwaul, Tenma flapped his wings in confusion and served to make the matter worse by causing the papers to fly everywhere. </p><p>“What’s going on?! Taiyou? Ah!” A fuzzy white mass launched into his face and mewed furiously at him, as Taiyou hastily tried to untangle the shawl from both of them. “I did <em>what?!</em> Oh my - your master? Huh?!” He sat up straight, then stared at a furious figure that was standing on the dais and glaring daggers at him now. </p><p>“Oh.” Quailing at the black caped vampire in front of him, Tenma didn’t know what to say. “Um, I’m very sorry I used your papers, I thought this place was completely abandoned. I don’t know what I can do to make up for this, but if it’s within reaso-I mean! Totally doable! I’ll do anything!” His voice became a squeak as fangs appeared near the end of his apology, forcing him to babble out a half-baked promise.</p><p>“Tenma!” Taiyou whispered, shocked that he’d give such an open-ended offer to a <em>vampire</em> of all folk.</p><p>“Anything, hm, Tenma?” The vampire knelt down, then picked up one of the crumpled sheets. “Truth be told, I’ve memorized all of these, but like to keep them for sentimental purposes. Just so you know who you’ve offended, my name is Shindou.” He smiled at both of them, a thin smile that exposed only his fangs. Walking past them to the pipe organ, he brushed off the stone bench in front and then sat on it. </p><p>“Taiyou told me you two are looking for the white dragon, so it must be quite serious. I’ll let you all go, but only if you listen to me play.” He gestured up at the myriad of pipes that crossed the wall behind him, his favorite instrument, and one that he’d discovered a long time ago. Long before this church was abandoned, when he’d stand outside and listen and gaze at the worshippers within. New gods were weak, however, and the religion had faded with time. Now he was free to come and go as he pleased, mostly maintaining the precious instrument as it was his favorite way to pass the endless days. </p><p>“Um, of course!” Tenma tucked his legs under him, and assumed a perfectly attentive position as he smiled up at Shindou. Taiyou glanced over, then mirrored his actions and tucked his tail onto his lap. Two nearly-willing audiences, good enough for the solitary vampire who hadn’t had one in...a century or so.</p><p>“Perfect.” Shindou replied, turning to face the organ. “Now here’s the first of all my favorite pieces!” As the intrepid musician’s fingers flew over the myriad of keys, Taiyou gained the realization that they were in for a long night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ★★★★★</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what do you think?” Shindou asked the two listeners. One that was still wide eyed, and another that had been subtly prodded awake the whole time by a dragon tail to the side. </p><p>    “Amazing!” Tenma chirped, having just recently blinked awake again after feeling some scales catch on his under tunic. </p><p>    “What part?” The vampire asked, leaning forward with barely restrained eagerness. </p><p>    “Um…”</p><p>    “That middle part with the up and down chords!” Taiyou interjected, throwing out whatever part he could remember. That seemed to satisfy the musician as he sat up straighter and nodded sagely at them.</p><p>    “I’m glad. I haven’t had an audience in such a long time other than my two lovely familiars. That part took me nearly twenty years to perfect!” He gestured up at the pipe organ around him. “I do wish that more people would come and listen, but playing only at night has its downsides. I may have inadvertently scared off all the farming folk around here as well, sadly. They made good, convenient meals.”</p><p>    “How disappointing.” Taiyou agreed, mentally making a note to never come by here again. </p><p>    “Truly. Anyways, if you two are on your way to beseech the white dragon, then I won’t keep you any longer. Seeing as sunrise is only a couple of hours away, you’ll most likely make it to the edge of the great forest in time with the wings here.” Reaching up and tapping at his chin, he decided to help these two travelers a bit. They’d listened to him for four hours already, after all. </p><p>    “If you follow the river to the base of the great forest, you’ll see a circle of stone. Fly in the direction of the white rocks and follow them until you reach an inn. You can stay there to rest, and the innkeepers there are quite knowledgeable about ancient tales.” </p><p>    “Oh, thank you.” Advice was unexpected, but welcomed. Taking this as a cue to leave, Taiyou got up, catching Tenma’s hand as he did so and pulling the boy up with him. Shindou simply watched them as they gathered up their belongings, Tenma taking special care to pick up all the discarded papers and hold them in a neat stack. Unsure of where to put them, he stood in place for a moment, then walked over and held it out to the vampire. </p><p>    “Your music was very nice! I’m sorry I slept on these.” Tenma sincerely apologized, despite having barely been awake the entire concert. Shindou stared at the stack, then reached out and took them.</p><p>    “I’ll forgive you this time, but next time you two come by, just stay off of my sheet music and you’re always welcome. A willing audience is always nice to have.”</p><p>    Taiyou smiled to himself, hearing that statement as he resaddled Apollo in the corner. Leading his pegasus out, the two of them bid goodbye to the solitary vampire at the church door. They lifted off into the air, Taiyou tossing one final backwards glance at the moonwashed structure. Shindou hadn’t even waited to see them off, as the door swung shut below them. They’d made an unexpected friend in the end, after all. Taiyou turned and urged Apollo forward through the night winds to follow the winged lead in front of them.</p><p>---</p><p>    The circle of stone was easy to spot from their aerial vantage point as the sky lightened above them. Jutting rocks of various colors each formed a complete ragged circle, with a weather worn white rock positioned closer towards the northwest. Evergreen trees were beginning to take root around here, although curiously short around the stone circle. They were at the base of the great forest, where upon looking towards the mountains one could only see a dense view of thickly knit treetops. </p><p>    Tenma seemed to be full of boundless energy, still leading the way as he zipped forward and spotted the next white stone. Bouncing from point to point, they were led deeper into the endless forest. Taiyou was beginning to feel a sense of unease as the clouds regained their opaque white color above them when a quaint wooden structure emerged from behind some tall conifers. White puffs of smoke emerged from a stout chimney, the rectangular building housing two floors and a stable built into the side. Light wood paneled all over the front, arranged in cuts that lent an artful quality and contrasted with the dark thatch that covered the entire roof. A singular white stone was located right near the entrance, marking this as the inn that had been recommended to them. </p><p>    Apollo’s hooves lightly trotted over the dewy grass that covered the ground surrounding the little inn, and Taiyou dismounted to follow Tenma towards the doorway. A sign hung over the door, but in a language that Taiyou couldn’t read. Upon squinting at it, though, the words seemed to shimmer and changed into ones that he could, simply saying [Welcome]. </p><p>    “I think they’re open? The sign says [Welcome].” Tenma remarked, cautiously approaching the solid wooden door and grasping the brass door handle. Pulling it open, a warm waft of air immediately buffeted them, along with swirling scents from freshly cooked food. A lone figure was at the bar at the far end of the common room. Silver tufted ears perked up and swiveled towards the entrance as the two adventurers cautiously entered. </p><p>    “Hello! Are you two looking for a place to stay for a few nights?” A soft gentle voice that instantly caused the young travelers to trust him carried over to them.</p><p>    “Yes. I’m Taiyou, this is Tenma. We were told by the vampire Shindou that this was a place where we could rest before continuing on our journey.” Gesturing to each of them while making his introductions, Taiyou noted that there was a certain coziness to this entire inn. Simple wooden furniture with knit blankets and pillows were positioned around the room, along with rugs and furs that decorated all available surfaces. An overall theme of dark wine and navy seemed to have been chosen, as nearly everything was patterned with these two main colors. </p><p>    “Good to meet both of you. I’m Fubuki, I’ll draw up a room for you two tonight. Would you like one or two rooms?” The beastman stood up, moving over to a worn leather bound ledger next to him. </p><p>    “Um-”</p><p>    “One is fine!” Tenma chirped, thinking about their finances. He hadn’t asked Taiyou how much money the boy had, but also didn’t mind sharing a room with the weredragon. </p><p>    “Great, it seems like you’ve traveled for quite a while. Have you eaten yet?” Fubuki began to pen in something when the kitchen door banged open. A frazzled wingfolk emerged, at least that was what Taiyou thought at first, until his eyes caught onto the fact that this folk had <em>six</em> golden-white wings. Long golden hair cascaded over their shoulders, a stray bang landing between crimson red eyes where sharp lashes blinked over at them. They stared at each other for a moment, then the supposed cook straightened while patting off the perfectly white apron. </p><p>    “Oh? Visitors?” The moment this folk spoke, Taiyou immediately knew they were in the presence of a greater being. His hand reached over and grasped Tenma’s, not wanting to be separated by any whims. A golden haze hovered over this being as they sidled up next to Fubuki, who hadn’t even flinched at the sudden entrance.</p><p>    “Don’t pretend you didn’t know, Aphrodi. This is Tenma and Taiyou, they’ll be staying for...one day?” Fuzzy ears flicked to the side, as Fubuki realized he hadn’t asked how long they’d be staying.</p><p>    “One day is enough, it’s just to give us a moment to rest.” Taiyou carefully replied, trying to be as formal as possible. Aphrodi was currently trying to drape himself over Fubuki, nuzzling his face into silver fluffy hair. Just as he was wondering what exactly this folk was, crimson eyes suddenly fixated on him. </p><p>    “Neither of you have eaten yet, hm? I’ll bring out some meals for you two. The rooms will take a bit to get ready so just sit over here and eat.” A slim hand reached up and tapped at the bar counter in a fashion that meant that the matter was already settled. Giving Fubuki a kiss on the cheek, Aphrodi left to go back into the kitchen, presumably to fetch food for them. </p><p>    “Oh...thank you.” Tenma’s wings were pressed right up against his back, nervous at all of this sudden hospitality. “But what about Apollo, should we take care of him?” </p><p>    “If that’s your pegasus, my husband will take care of it.” The friendly beastman replied, closing the leather bound book and setting the counter for the two of them. </p><p>    “Wait but Apollo won’t listen-” Taiyou started, worried, then heard a gentle whinny outside. </p><p>    “Aphrodi’s a bit special, your pegasus will be well taken care of. Although hopefully not too fat by the time you two leave.” Fubuki replied, hiding a smile. “After your meal, the room will be prepped. The baths are ready at any time, there’s some very nice hot springs under us and I recommend you two take a dip before leaving. That is, if you’re intending to go further into the great forest.”</p><p>    “Wow! Baths!” Not too common outside of specialized places in the city, Tenma was excited to freshen up somewhere warm. Taiyou smiled upon seeing Tenma so happy, eyes softening as he watched his friend begin chatting with the innkeeper. </p><p>    “You’re seeking out the white dragon?” Fubuki asked, having somehow gotten onto the topic of where they were adventuring. Before further conversation could be had, the kitchen door swung open again and Aphrodi emerged with two large plates of food. Setting them down in front of each of the boys, the mouthwatering scent wafted up to them and Taiyou found himself having to resist digging in with just his bare hands. </p><p>A hearty spread of mountain greens was heaped in the corner, along with slices of cheese and a vinegar dressing. Mashed potatoes with peas and carrots piled on top sat in another corner, and then thick slices of various cuts of meat decorated the rest of the plate. The entire hot food section was covered in a generous dressing of glazed brown gravy, so thick and shiny Taiyou could nearly see his reflection in it.</p><p>“Eat up! I have plenty more if you want! And soup as well! Or desserts!” Aphrodi enthused, gesturing at the boys to dig in. No more prompting was needed as they began to demolish the hearty meal in front of them, with the generous cook leaving in the middle and coming back with soup. Taking a seat on the other side of the counter, he leaned against his husband, watching the two eat with the definition of youthful spirit. A stray hand played with his husband’s short fluffy hair, something he never got tired of doing. </p><p>“Ah!” Tenma sat up straight, mouth still half crammed with a slice of meat. “We haven’t even paid!” </p><p>“What do you think of the food?” Aphrodi asked, tilting his head slightly and letting strands of golden hair slide over his wings.   </p><p>“It’s amazing!” His pure smile radiated to everyone in the room, causing everyone to smile in response.</p><p>“Then no payment is needed.” The whimsical cook replied, leaning further into his husband. “I simply enjoy cooking, and seeing others enjoy it is the best reward for me. As for room payment. A scale from you, little weredragon, and a feather from you, little wingfolk, is all I require.” Seeing as the two had finished with the plates, he reached over and took them, exchanging the soup bowls and adding some bread to fill them up even more. As he bustled back into the kitchen, Fubuki leaned forward with a small sigh.</p><p>“Please don’t be worried about the payment he asked for, he simply likes collecting pretty things and took an interest in you two.” </p><p>“Are you sure that’s enough?” Taiyou asked, feeling like the feast they were being fed was fit for an emperor. A room as well, and warm baths, this all felt like they were cheating the innkeepers.</p><p>“More than enough, truly. Aphrodi mostly likes being entertained with gossip that comes by. He’s been alive for a very long time and this is just a way to pass the time for him.” Fubuki sat back as Aphrodi reemerged holding a large bowl of pudding and several plates. Taiyou felt like his stomach was going to burst, but there was no turning down a god. Taking a plate for himself, he bit into the soft creamy pudding, wondering if he’d even be able to walk tomorrow.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahahha y'all thought no afufubu? Afufubu hours all the time.<br/>---</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>The little inn, that you might hear more about later ;3c in a different fic.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>Aphrodi's normally in an apron though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a heart set alight,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too full to comfortably sleep, the two of them opted to check out the baths and switch back to a daytime traveling method when this inn stay was over. Rubbing his stomach, Taiyou wandered down the narrow wooden hall after they’d deposited their belongings in the room they’d been assigned. One large bed spanned the middle of the room, along with an abundance of knitted pillows and blankets. The wooden shutters had been opened before they’d arrived, yet the room was still cool despite the high sun overhead. Tenma trailed behind him, marveling at all the tapestries that hung on the walls. </p><p>    “Fubuki said that the baths are outside, and towels are provided there.” Tenma chirped, having kept up conversation with the kind beastman even after the meal was done. “And if we need anything, to just go find him or Aphrodi at the bar counter.”</p><p>    “That’s kind of them,” Taiyou replied with a smile, feeling his heart thump a little faster at sharing a bath - then a bed! But he had to hold back, he didn’t know how long he had left on this world, after all. It was best not to form ties to drag others down. </p><p>    The baths were half outdoors, with a wooden awning stretching over it and a high fence that wrapped around the perimeter. Two sets of bathing supplies had been readied for them and sat next to matching slippers. Tenma spared no haste in getting changed and flying straight into the nearest steaming bath, then flopping right back out while yelping.</p><p>    “It’s REALLY hot!” He cried, then shivered in the outside air. Taiyou stifled a laugh and came over with Tenma’s towel, draping it over the boy’s shoulders. He’d wrapped his own around himself, but the scaled back of all weredragons was already visible. Dipping a toe in, he wondered why Tenma felt that this temperature was hot. It was essentially lukewarm to him, and quite comfortable as well as the warm water washed up against his skin and scales. </p><p>Settling down, he watched as Tenma nervously dipped back into the water, the poor boy sucking in a breath as a gentle wave of water lapped up against his ankle. Taiyou watched this slow process that would probably take all day, then decided to speed it up a bit by splashing water at the trembling bird.</p><p>“Agh! Taiyou!” Tenma slipped, then fell into the bath. Taiyou caught him, laughing as he did so while heat flushed both of their faces. </p><p>“You just gotta come in all at once and you’ll get used to it faster, Tenma! Trust a weredragon on this.” Wet feathers slapped against him at this statement, but settled as Tenma really <em>did</em> get used to the heat and sank until only his face was visible above water. Blowing bubbles in the water, the drenched bird gazed up at the sky above. Wisps of white clouds chased across clear blue only to be stopped at the high mountains beyond the great forest. As Tenma admired the expanse far beyond, Taiyou noted with amusement that water seemed to pool and be <em>held</em> in Tenma’s hair whorls. </p><p>“Tenma.” </p><p>“Hm?” Dark blue eyes refocused on him, and that beautiful smile appeared again.</p><p>“Tenma, I was just wondering...why would you go so far for me? We just met, and yet you’re willing to abandon what you have to go on a possibly nonsense adventure for me.” As much as Taiyou wanted to just will away his worries, this was something that had been weighing further and further on him. Once they entered the great forest, they couldn’t just turn back anymore.</p><p>“Why, Taiyou,” Tenma floated over in the bath, then grasped the weredragon’s hand in his own. The water was suddenly hot now, Taiyou feeling as if his heart was being suspended in the roiling liquid. </p><p>“It’s because you’re important to me, of course! I couldn’t just leave you to suffer alone like that, especially when this white dragon might be out there.” His brows furrowed as Tenma remembered the source of all this information. “Although...I do hope it is true, I’d feel horrible having dragged you all the way here for it to be a useless trip. Especially with your condition.”</p><p>Taiyou’s heart thumped, unable to ignore his feelings any longer. He blinked at Tenma’s purehearted reply, then mirrored the wonderful smile that he always received. The surprised recipient’s wings flicked underwater as Tenma realized he loved it when Taiyou smiled like this, free of all responsibilities that weighed on his too-young shoulders.</p><p>“If it’s from you, Tenma. It must be true.” The earnestness of this reply struck a chord in Tenma’s heart, and the heat of the bath struck him again, but from the inside this time.</p><p>---</p><p>They’d somehow managed to avoid getting overfed during dinner, and had fallen asleep in a dazed stupor on the bed just as the sun set beyond the mountains. Taiyou woke up parched in the middle of the night, blinking awake in the nest of blankets and pillows that they’d arranged together before sleeping. Somewhere during the night, though, the two of them had gotten tangled up within all of this. Taiyou had to take extra care to extract himself without waking up his companion. </p><p>The slippers were just within reach, and he put them on before carefully unbolting the door and going into the dark hallway. Moonlight lit the way, from a single window at the end of the hallway that led downstairs to the common room. Whispers hung in the air, wisps of dust drifting past his long lashes and moving in a way that belied spirits at work. He quietly descended the stairs, taking care to not catch his scaled tail on any of the ornate woodwork. </p><p>A soft golden glow emanated from the common room, causing him to stop at the base of the stairs. Hand on the smooth wooden railing, he witnessed Aphrodi leaning over the back of one of the long lounge chairs. Six feathered wings were loosely held to the god’s side, and a lingering aura seemed to permeate the surrounding night air. Gentle illumination only served to expose the sleeping figure that was curled up on the lounge: a certain well-loved beastman. </p><p>Aphrodi glanced over at the newcomer, then smiled and held a finger up to his lips. Drawing the knit blanket over his husband’s shoulders, he beckoned for Taiyou to follow him through the room to the counter. No light was needed, as the old god lit the way for the young weredragon. </p><p>“Here you go.” Aphrodi poured out two glasses of water, then set them on the counter in front of an openmouthed Taiyou.</p><p>“H-how’d you know?” He asked, keeping his voice to a whisper just in case. Waking up Fubuki seemed like the fastest way to fall from Aphrodi’s good graces.</p><p>“God knows.” Leaning against the counter, Aphrodi reached over and ruffled the fluffy orange front bangs the little weredragon had. “But you didn’t wake solely for this, something troubling your heart?”</p><p>“Ah.” Now that the heaviness of all the food had worn off, Taiyou definitely did feel awake after all that had transpired today. Ears flicking, he dropped his gaze and stared at the still glasses of water, wondering what to say.</p><p>“What are you so afraid of, little one?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Things are simpler than you’d think, Taiyou. And if you open your heart, then the answer might just be there.” Reaching over, he drew his thumb upwards across the surprised weredragon’s forehead. He smiled, then pushed the two glasses of water forward. “Now you’d better run along, before your companion wakes and discovers you aren’t there. That’ll cause him quite a bit of unexpected heartbreak to wake up to a cold bed.”</p><p>“O-oh, thank you.” Taiyou gripped the two glasses of water, then hesitated for a moment. Unsure as to what the enigmatic advice referred to, he finally gave a slight bow and hurried back across the common room to go upstairs. Aphrodi trailed after him, watching, before returning to the lounge that his husband had fallen asleep on. Teal eyes caught his attention, and he leaned over the back of the lounge to give his drowsy husband a kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Did I fall asleep again? Were you talking to Taiyou?” Fubuki reached up and rubbed the crown of this finicky god’s head. The one thing Aphrodi was unwavering with was his love for the unwitting beastman that had crossed his path one day in the woods, so long ago. </p><p>“Just a little midnight chat, and giving him a bit of advice.” Aphrodi replied, standing back up and walking around to scoop up his sleepy love. Fubuki didn’t protest, relaxing in his arms as he walked back to their room. </p><p>“And what did you tell him?” The question came out as a sleepy murmur, but nothing escaped the god’s notice.</p><p>“That everything will be alright, just like it was with us.” </p><p>---</p><p>    Tenma blinked awake as something cold tickled at his nose. Batting at the offending object, he felt loose knit tassels escape his fingers. The blankets had gotten jumbled up while he’d slept, the tasseled ends now covering his face. Bothered awake, he quickly looked around the room, then noted the sleeping figure next to him. White moonlight filtered in through the open shutters, illuminating Taiyou in a slitted fashion. Long bars of light fell across his body, rising and falling in tandem with the weredragon’s quiet breathing.</p><p>Turning slightly, Tenma noticed two new glasses of water on the bed stand. One was half full, and the other was completely full. He <em>did</em> feel slightly thirsty, and reached over to help himself to the second glass. Sipping at the cool drink, he looked out at the stars that could be glimpsed between the wooden slats. Twinkling in the night, they somehow seemed closer here in the wilderness than in the city outskirts. </p><p>Taiyou stirred slightly next to him, and Tenma stilled to not bother the sleeping weredragon. Watching the boy settle again in the mess of blankets, he observed how Taiyou seemed happier and more relaxed now. Orange hair dyed slightly purple by the night sky, glittering golden scales that were exposed under the open tunic, and when awake, eyes that rivaled the cloudless sky in its color. </p><p>The thump of his heart startled him out of his reverie. Placing the glass of water back down on the bed stand, Tenma laid back down in bed, but this time shifting closer to feel the warmth of the sleeping weredragon in his arms. </p><p>---</p><p>Taiyou stood in front of Apollo, arms crossed and sizing up the situation. The pegasus had definitely gotten fatter, a real feat considering they’d only stayed here for one day. The worst part was, his loyal steed didn’t want to leave. </p><p>“Apollo….” He stared up at his bold steed who kept staring back at the stables. The inn door opened, its bell tinkling with mirth as everyone emerged from within. Fubuki held a broom, seemingly to either throw out his own husband and Tenma, or to sweep out the front porch. The smaller wingfolk was guided by the six-winged one that was aggressively herding him towards Taiyou while shoving a large packet of food into his hands. </p><p>“Just a little extra for your journey! Fubuki told me that you two are going to seek out the white dragon. You’ll definitely need plenty of food for the road.” Aphrodi managed to relinquish his grasp on the packet and then skipped over to where Taiyou was standing. </p><p>“Do you know where you two are heading?” Cocking his head, Aphrodi grinned as Apollo leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. </p><p>“Towards the mountains?” Tenma suggested, having set that as their destination as it was better than nothing.</p><p>“Good boy!” Aphrodi’s compliment seemed to be directed towards Tenma, despite rubbing Apollo’s mane. “The mountain that aligns with the moon at midnight. Seek safe passage and question the darkness itself.” His words had suddenly taken on a strange ring, causing Taiyou to pay attention to the phrases spoken. All smiles again, the old god bounced around, then noticed how Apollo kept trying to return to the stables.</p><p>“Ahaha, you’re welcome here whenever, good friend.” He leaned his forehead against the pegasus’, then patted Apollo’s shoulder. “But for now, you have to help your master.” Apollo snorted, then trotted over to Taiyou’s side and stuck his muzzle into the orange head of hair. </p><p>“Safe travels, and you two are always welcome here as well.” Fubuki spoke as he joined them, loosely holding the broom to his side as he smiled at the two young travelers. “Just follow the white stones, and the inn will be here through all of time.” His silver tail swayed from side to side, then rested against the old god’s leg.</p><p>“Thank you, Fubuki, Aphrodi!” Tenma beamed up at them, then flapped his wings, ready to go. The packet of food had disappeared, although Tenma’s bag seemed to be strained to its limits now. Apollo snorted, tossing his mane and stamping a foot. Getting the hint, Taiyou climbed onto his steed’s back and then turned to face the two innkeepers. </p><p>“Thank you two very much. It was a wonderful stay, and I hope to see you two again.” </p><p>Aphrodi smiled, knowing that the weredragon’s outlook on life was beginning to change. </p><p>“Fly well, little one.” He waved at them as they took off into the air towards the mountains. Fubuki leaned against him, watching the adventurers recede into the distance. Long ago, they’d gone on trips like this as well, but now he enjoyed simply sharing a meal with his husband in front of a fire. Their lives were linked now, for eternity. Just as he was thinking that, Aphrodi surreptitiously took his hand, then turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before dodging back inside while laughing and avoiding the wickedly fast broom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a friend in flight,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stopped a couple of times during the day, to let both Apollo and Tenma rest their wings and give everyone time to eat before continuing deeper into the great forest. As night fell, they found a secluded glade to rest in, a jutting slab of bedrock serving as slight cover. Taiyou spread out the blanket, the whole day having been hyper aware of how close Tenma was to him. The boy was lying on the side, tuckered out from a whole day of travel. Even the most excitable of wingfolk had a limit.</p><p>“Tenma, I got our bed ready.” Taiyou softly called over, then got up to go rouse his sleepy companion. </p><p>“I’ll just sleep here,” Tenma murmured in reply, rubbing his eyes while trying to snuggle closer into the dirt.</p><p>“You can’t, your white wings will be stained tomorrow.” His kind friend replied, scooping him up and gently setting him down on the blanket. Undoing Tenma’s shawl, he nearly pricked himself on the sharp pin but managed to drape it over both of them. The forest was quiet, and Apollo seemed at ease with the surroundings. Despite having traveled all day, Taiyou wasn’t too tired, considering he’d simply ridden his pegasus instead of actively moving around. Staring up at the sky, he noted that the moon was nearly a sliver in the dark sky.</p><p><em>That’s strange, it was still at least half-full when we were with Shindou</em>, he thought, gazing up at the twinkling sea above. Turning his head slightly to gaze at Apollo, but not rouse Tenma who was asleep against his chest, he thought over how much his pegasus had changed in one day. Unless...they’d stayed for more than one day.</p><p><em>But we only slept one night! Time can’t stop just like that, can it? </em>Yet he thought back to how well-rested they’d felt. How comfortable and cozy that inn had been. </p><p>“...the inn will be here through all of time.” He whispered Fubuki’s last words out loud. Facts jumbled and fell together in his head, and that was the first time Taiyou realized just how much power old gods had in this world. Shivering slightly, he drew closer to Tenma and laid his head down to rest for the night.</p><p>---</p><p>A panicked whinny had Taiyou scrambling upright and dragging out his sword before he was even fully awake. Flame erupted from its hilt as he ignored the squeeze in his heart. Apollo reared up before them in the night, sharp hooves kicking out as a wall of yellow eyes reflected back the flame in his hand. As his eyes adjusted to the flickering darkness, he realized that they were surrounded by a pack of wolves. A simple glimpse at them had him registering that these were <em>much</em> larger than normal wolves. They nearly matched Apollo to size, and as the pegasus fanned out its wings, the wolf pack surged forward again to attack.</p><p>“Apollo! No!” He cried out, just as Tenma also woke up next to him. A snarling wolf snapped at Apollo’s front hoof, driving the pegasus further back towards them. </p><p>“Apollo?! Taiyou?!” Tenma got up, pulling out a short dagger he had from his belt. The sweet messenger had never gone through battle, though, and simply kept it on him for convenience’s sake. Sizing up the situation around him, he flew up onto the slab of bedrock, then saw that wolves were pacing back and forth all around the glade. They were completely trapped.</p><p>“Taiyou, quick, get Apollo! We can fly away!” He jumped back off the rock, landing lightly next to the weredragon and grabbing up his shawl and pack. Deftly putting both back on, he flew forward and tried to grasp Apollo’s bridle from the air. Taiyou saw the reason in this statement and tried to calm his pegasus down from the ground. Just as he was inching closer to Apollo, a howl started up from beyond the glade, startling the pegasus into a panic. </p><p>Apollo reared up again, and Tenma was knocked down from the air while the wolf pack surged forward. Taiyou felt the pain in his heart as he watched dappled white and brown wings meet sharp white fangs. One wolf found purchase in the pegasus’ wing as Apollo gave off a terrified whinny and fell to the side. At the same time, Tenma found himself trapped between a fallen pegasus and a wolf pack. A snarling wolf pounced on top of the boy, jaws opening wide to end his life when Taiyou sprung forward. </p><p>Ignoring the cry in his heart, he sent out an arc of fire through the glade while ramming his blade between the wolf’s teeth. Apollo couldn’t fly anymore, but he’d fight off the entire pack one by one if that was what he had to do to escape. He wouldn’t let any of them die, even at the cost of his own life. Not when his heart had wrenched in a way he didn’t think possible when almost seeing Tenma die, right after his closest companion had gotten injured. The wolves came thick and fast, wearing him down bit by bit as they hedged them in. </p><p>Tenma had managed to get Apollo up again and had wrapped his shawl around the broken wing to try and stop the bleeding. Watching Taiyou fight for their lives, he fervently wished he had at least a hint of magic. Sweat beaded along the weredragon’s face, dripping off of his nose as he flared his magic to try and create an opening around them. Just as he seemed to be gaining ground, the golden flames around them roiled and shook as a wind blew through. Taiyou choked on thin air, then grasped at his heart and stabbed his sword into the ground in an attempt to stay upright while coughing. </p><p><em>I’ve reached my limit-no!</em> Looking back up, he saw that there was nothing stopping the wolves from them anymore. The pain in his heart, his chest, he could barely breathe. But if he didn’t continue fighting, they’d all die here. Yanking his sword back out of the ground, he raised it again just as something tackled him from behind.</p><p>“Taiyou, no! You’ll die!” Tenma grasped him tightly around the waist, stopping him from further fighting as the flames extinguished all around them. </p><p>“Tenma, if I don’t, we’ll all die here!” He tried to pry the boy off of him, vaguely registering the yellow eyes that were crowding around them. </p><p>“I want you to <em>live</em>, Taiyou!” Tenma desperately cried out, just as a pitch black wolf broke free from the pack and aimed straight for the weredragon’s throat. Taiyou tried to bring up his sword, heart pulsing, on the verge of breaking free of the constraints of life, just as the wolf’s maw covered his vision, and then a searing pain burst forth from his forehead. Golden light shot forth and enveloped the two of them, beaming up into the darkness above as a bright flare that slowly dissipated into the night air. </p><p>Taiyou gasped, barely able to open his eyes just as he saw a gigantic wolf slowly pad forward from the back of the pack. A figure was on its back, but he could barely make out who it was before his eyes closed again. Tenma was still clutching him tight, and that warm pressure around his waist was the last thing he felt as everything went black.</p><p>---</p><p>Fubuki felt his husband stiffen next to him, then sit up and look out the darkened window. Putting down the book in his hands, he looked up and saw that the crimson eyes had a distant look to them. Then Aphrodi blinked and was all smiles again, looking back at his husband and reaching up to play with short silver hair. </p><p>“Were you being meddlesome again?” The beastman asked, leaning back into his husband’s arms. </p><p>“Mmm, I didn’t expect them to run into trouble so soon after leaving.” Aphrodi closed his eyes, nestling his chin in the crook of his husband’s neck. “I gave the weredragon a little boon, but only if he opened his heart.” Fubuki sighed and went back to reading his book. His husband had a penchant to help, but with the oddest caveats. </p><p>“They’ll be fine,” the old god reassured his husband. “Both of them were strong enough to wake up during the sleep I put them through, even though I wanted them to rest a bit longer.” Teal eyes looked back up at him, then he received a quick kiss on the chin. </p><p>“That just means their hearts are strong. The young ones will be alright. Hope rests on their shoulders, after all.” With that, the couple went back to passing their days, oblivious to the time flowing around their little inn.</p><p>---</p><p>“...were you doing here?” A rough voice was the first thing Taiyou heard as his consciousness returned. His whole body ached, especially his heart that fluttered and quaked at every breath. His forehead burned, but in a way that didn’t truly bother him. </p><p><em>What happened...the wolves...Apollo! Tenma!</em> Forcing himself awake, he sat up and saw that morning light slowly lit the open glade. Tenma was clutching him tight, and the warmth he felt on his cheek was from the boy’s chest. Apollo was visible next to them, but the wounded wing trailed onto the forest floor, dried blood streaked along it. He gasped upon seeing the gigantic black wolf lying on the slab of stone, causing an orange eye to jolt wide open and glare at him. </p><p>“Taiyou! You’re awake, oh, thank goodness.” Tenma’s voice cracked with relief as he loosened his grip on the weredragon. A new face entered his weary vision, one that sported wolf ears and short navy blue hair that tapered upwards like a ponytail at the end. Two curled ringlets at each side of the beastman’s face caught his eye, then sharp dark lashes that framed glowing orange eyes. </p><p>“Of course he’d survive, he’s got a god’s blessing, after all.” The beastman straightened, dark navy tail swishing as he sized up the situation. “Although your pegasus didn’t fare as well. Why are you here, in the heart of the great forest?” </p><p>“We’re seeking out the white dragon! For Taiyou!” Tenma defensively responded, having been protecting the weredragon the entire time he’d been unconscious. The wolves had stopped upon seeing the golden glow, and made way for the largest wolf to come through with this beastman on its back. It had simply padded over to the slab of stone, then laid down and watched them until dawn broke. The pack of wolves was still scattered around the glade, but weren’t actively attacking them anymore, at least. </p><p>“Is that truly it? Do you know where you’re even going?” The beastman squatted down next to them, the worn dark leather of his clothes barely making a sound as he did so.</p><p> “The mountain that aligns with the moon at midnight. Seek safe passage and question the darkness itself.” Taiyou recited, coughing slightly as his dry throat threatened to close up on him. </p><p>“I see.” Wolf ears twitched, then the beastman stepped back and sized them up. “My name is Tsurugi. I apologize for what my pack has done, we scented strangers but could not tell where you were from, and they simply attacked before calling for me.” Tsurugi crossed his arms, then sighed as he noted Apollo’s injured wing. “It’ll be difficult for you two to make it to the mountain before the new moon without your pegasus. As an apology, my pack will take you up to the base of the mountain, where our territory ends.” </p><p>“But what about Apollo?” Tenma asked, stricken that they’d have to leave the injured steed behind.</p><p>“I’ll send some wolves to guide him back to <em>that</em> god’s place. If I don’t, I’m sure he’d be on my ass anytime soon.” Tsurugi rolled his eyes, then uncrossed his arms and went back to where the largest wolf was laying in the morning sun. A hushed one-sided conversation was had, and then Tsurugi got up and came over to them again. </p><p>“It’s decided, you two can ride on one of the wolves, seeing as that one isn’t able to sit up anytime soon.” He pointed at Taiyou, who winced at just the thought of movement. “We’ll whisk you through the forest to the edge of our territory. After that you’re on your own again.” Without even waiting for an answer, Tsurugi went to the edge of the glade and seemingly began to arrange the wolves into different groups for travel. It seemed to be taking a while, and Tenma went back to checking over his companion.</p><p>“Taiyou, how are you feeling?” He was full of concern for his friend, whose breaths were still ragged and weak. </p><p>“Alive.” Taiyou gave a shaky laugh, then immediately regretted it as his chest seized up and he coughed yet again. The warmth on his forehead lessened, then disappeared completely as he heard Tenma gasp again. </p><p>“Something happen?” He asked, weakly reaching up and prying aside his bangs.</p><p>“A...teardrop mark glowed on your forehead for a moment, then disappeared.” Tenma remarked, reaching up and brushing a hand over where the mark had been. His hand drifted over, then held Taiyou’s. Their eyes met, and both of them recalled the emotions they’d felt during the sudden battle. </p><p>“Tenma-”</p><p>“Taiyou-”</p><p>Talking over one another by accident, unintended silence settled over them again as neither continued. Taking a deep breath, Taiyou recalled how life was short. So short, he’d almost lost Tenma in front of him when he’d been too hesitant to act. Not wanting to let a chance slip away again, he smiled and met those stormy blue eyes. </p><p>“Tenma...I love you.” His confession ended as a whisper, but his heart felt so free. Regardless of the answer, he didn’t regret anything. Their hands were still clasped, and he felt Tenma stiffen in surprise at this sudden confession. </p><p>Then the winged boy relaxed and leaned down, gifting Taiyou a kiss on the lips. The shocked weredragon’s ears stood on end and his scaled tail lashed, but arced white wings blocked out his view of the sky as Tenma leaned back and grinned down at him. </p><p>“I love you too, Taiyou!”</p><p>And another kiss was exchanged between the mutually ecstatic couple, this time veiled behind the privacy of domed wings. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. where will you land,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tree trunks were simply a dark blur as they seemed to nearly fly over the ground riding on the great wolf’s back. Tenma and Taiyou couldn’t properly stay on one of the smaller wolves, so Tsurugi had relinquished his spot and now rode a smaller wolf next to them. The beastman had informed them that it would take two days to reach their destination, in which he would barely speak to them. Touching on Tsurugi’s part, but since neither of the two knew where they were truly going, some reassurance would’ve been nice. The group traveled mostly at night, being as wolves were nocturnal creatures, the only indication of a normal passage of time being the slowly disappearing moon above them. Just as dawn broke, the great wolf stopped and lowered itself to let them off. </p><p>“Thank you.” They both spoke to the great wolf while dismounting. Both of them were still exceedingly polite to the silent beast, Taiyou mostly suspecting that this one might be a wolf god. This time, however, the jaws of the creature opened up and a wet tongue licked both of them. </p><p>“Ah!” Tenma shook some drool off of his wings in shock, then gave an awkward half bow. “Um...thanks.” </p><p>Taiyou scrunched his eyes shut, then wiped off his eyes, giving up on the drool on his cheeks and hair. There was no river nearby, they’d have to live like this for now. The wolves that had followed them had formed a tight group to sleep in with Tsurugi in the middle, but Taiyou and Tenma opted to sleep on their own to the side. Spreading out the blanket, the winged boy laid down, then stretched open one wing to wait for his love. Taiyou settled in the open space, letting the white wing rest over him as they’d lost the shawl with Apollo’s departure. </p><p>“We’ll see the mountain soon, and then the white dragon will be at the top of it!” Tenma whispered to the weredragon, cheeks flushed with excitement that they were so close. </p><p>“I hope it’s that simple.” Taiyou replied, remembering the enigmatic lines Aphrodi had uttered. “And I hope Apollo is alright.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is. Tsurugi seems like a trustworthy person. Even if his pack did attack us earlier, he’s held true to his word so far.” </p><p>Taiyou smiled upon hearing this, knowing that Tenma with his pure heart trusted everyone by default. One of many things he loved about the boy. </p><p>“I suppose so. I believe you, Tenma.” He reached over, grasping his companion’s hand, then leaned over and exchanged a soft kiss. A flutter started up in his heart, but settled again as his breaths turned deep and the sun emerged far above the thick evergreens. Barely any light reached the forest floor, allowing the slumbering pack to peacefully pass the day in the land of dreams.</p><p>---</p><p>“Here, this is as far as we can take you two.” Tsurugi addressed them as the great wolf lowered itself and allowed the travelers to disembark. They’d reached the edge of the great forest, conifers giving way to lower shrubbery and greenery ending where crumbling stone began to creep up the face of the mountain. The beastman reached into his top, then pulled out a fang that was tied onto a long strip of leather. Pulling it off of his neck, he tossed the necklace over to the couple, and Taiyou reached out to grab it from the air. The tooth glistened as it spun on the leather loop, displaying engraved markings that shimmered slightly in the light. The trip had taken exactly two days and it was nearing dawn again as the sun rose in the far distance. </p><p>“If you ever come back through the forest, wear that and you’ll have safe passage. The wolves have accepted both of you as a friend.” With that, the wolf he was riding on turned and disappeared back into the forest. The great wolf followed at the very end, turning to fix its orange gaze on them one last time before following its brethren back into the deep wilderness. </p><p>“Well, how are you feeling, Taiyou?” Tenma turned to his travel companion, knowing there’d barely been enough time to recover between the trip and short stops in between. “If you need to rest, we can wait a bit at the base here.”</p><p>“No, I think we should try and get up the mountain.” The brave weredragon responded, straightening and lightly rubbing his chest. “I don’t feel as tired as I would’ve thought, and my heart hasn’t bothered me since.” He looked around, then continued speaking.</p><p>“I’m also thinking over what Tsurugi said, about how we won’t make it before the new moon. I think it has something to do with what Aphrodi told us about the location of the white dragon.” Taiyou thought back to last night, when the moon had been so thin, they’d barely been able to make out the white sliver in the sky. </p><p>“You’re right, but if you don’t feel well we’ll stop.” Tenma reached over and took Taiyou’s hand, smiling as their fingers linked together. Step by step, they began to climb up the forbidding mountain. </p><p>---</p><p>The air thinned as they made their way upwards, the wind growing colder as well. Taiyou worried over his friend, having no shawl and making his way up with an exposed neck and back. Letting go of their clasped hands, he undid the buttons for his capelet, then draped it over Tenma’s shoulders. A deft movement of his fingers had the buttons tight again, snug against the boy’s neck. </p><p>“There, Tenma. Now you won’t have to worry about the cold.” </p><p>“Taiyou! But what about you?” His concerned lover replied, touched at the gesture but always worried for the other’s well being.</p><p>“I’m a weredragon, I run hot so it’s fine!” Taiyou beamed back a smile, then entwined their fingers together and began walking again. Swinging their hands between them, he wondered how far the mountain peak was when a soft bleat drifted over to them. Tenma heard it as well, walking faster towards the source of the noise. Cresting the ridge, they saw a lone white goat had gotten its hoof stuck in a crevice below. It was struggling to break free, but was making the matter worse with every movement.</p><p>“Oh no, poor thing!” Tenma let go of his partner’s hand, then flew down, navy and gold draped over his wings in his wake. Taiyou strained to see over the side and ensure that the winged boy wasn’t doing anything too dangerous. </p><p>“There, there.” Careful hands eased aside the rocks that the goat had gotten stuck in. Its hoof was sharply caught along a jutting root within the crevice, and Tenma pulled out his dagger to work it open. As he did so, Taiyou leaned further over, then suddenly heard the ring of a bell. Sharply getting up, he looked around, wondering how such a sound could be heard so far away from the city when it sounded again. Deep and foreboding, it rang in his ears, bouncing around and then growing into a rumble that had him glancing up and seeing loose rocks begin to fall from above. </p><p>“Tenma! An avalanche!” He made to get down to where the goat was, but his foot slipped against the steep slope. Unable to get any closer without flying, Taiyou bit his lip upon realizing he was of no help. Tenma glanced up, then looked back down to see that the goat’s leg was finally free. Grasping the still-bleating animal by its waist, he lifted up into the air with some effort at the extra weight and flew towards their path. Wings straining, Tenma scrunched his eyes shut and overshot, dropping the goat down next to Taiyou where it immediately bounded off along the mountainside. </p><p>“I got it Taiyou! Let’s go!” The rumbling grew closer and he reached out his hand, only to have a stray stone knock into his side. </p><p>“Ah!” Tenma spiraled down, winded from the unexpected impact. Small stones rained upon them as the avalanche bore down from above. The brunt of the shower of loose stones would be upon them soon. With only seconds to spare, Taiyou’s heart thumped while sizing up every millisecond that passed.</p><p><em>If only I could fly! Why can’t I?! </em>Straining against his magic, he felt his heart squeeze, but something was different about it this time.</p><p><em>Tenma’s going to die if I don’t! We both will die!</em> Taking a deep breath, he made his decision and forced his wings to appear as heat blossomed along his cheeks. Leaving no time for his body to experience the repercussions, he took flight, brilliant flame-colored wings cleaving through the air to save his love. He swept down, then grasped Tenma by the waist to fly away from the mountainside in an arc to avoid the tumbling stones. Great boulders roared by, narrowly missing them and pounding through the location where Tenma had lain. Wings straining, Taiyou clutched his partner to him while flying around the side of the mountain and angling upwards. </p><p>“Taiyou, you can let go of me now!” Tenma’s voice reached his ears, just as wind buffeted his side. Before he could confirm the veracity of this statement, hands pried his aside and shining white wings opened into the very air. The winged boy dropped briefly, then caught back up with a couple rapid flaps. His cheeks were rosy in the thin mountain air, joy shining from every part of his face. </p><p>“Your wings, Taiyou! They’re beautiful!” Laughing, Tenma reached out and grabbed his love’s hand, linking them together in the air as they spiraled upwards. Mountain sparrows twittered by them, adjusting their flight path to avoid the two lovers. Taiyou’s heart soared as he did, never having been able to maintain his wings for this long before. With Tenma by his side, there was nothing more perfect than this, despite not even being cured of whatever ailed him. </p><p>Few words were exchanged between the two of them as Tenma let go of his hand and flew circles around him, then angled close and graced a burning cheek with a kiss. Taiyou burst out into a laugh, then chased the pair of white wings upwards. Dancing in the air, they barely noticed the passage of time around them. It wasn’t until Tenma felt his wings ache and all the small pains he’d gained throughout the day began to protest that he began looking downwards for a place to land. A small cavern could be seen below, and he angled towards it. </p><p>Just as he landed, he noted that the great forest seemed so distant now. The evergreens looked more like a knitted blanket at their height, and Tenma realized just how far up the mountain they’d flown over the day. Taiyou roughly landed beside him in the cavern, wings flapping awkwardly as he skidded to a stop, then toppled over onto the ground. Rolling over onto his back and splaying out his two wings and arms, he grinned up at Tenma whose eyes softened when meeting his. </p><p>“That was amazing, Tenma! And I’m so tired but my wings aren’t going anywhere!” Lifting up a hand, he clutched at his chest, feeling his heart beat from excitement. </p><p>“Isn’t that wonderful?” Tenma grinned back, then began unpacking their supplies. Taiyou laid in place for a bit, but got up to quickly explore the rest of the cavern. Deeming it safe, he helped Tenma prepare dinner from the seemingly unending package Aphrodi had given them. </p><p>“Do you think you can fly again tomorrow?” </p><p>Taiyou looked up at this question, having been questioning how apples and cheese went so well together. Tail swishing, he put down his sandwich and ran a hand over the translucent webbing of his wing.</p><p>“They feel...more solid this time. I think I can. And if not, then I’ll just will them into existence again!” Smiling, he went back to eating, then remembered what had happened last time they’d slept without someone keeping watch.</p><p>“Tenma, you need the rest. I’ll at least take first watch for tonight. How is your side feeling, by the way?” </p><p>“It’s alright, I think.” Tenma reached down and pulled up the side of his tunic to check. A light purple-ish bruise had formed, but he quickly dropped the tunic back down and waved it off. “It’s no big deal, I’ve gotten worse when learning how to fly properly!” </p><p>“Tenma….” His heart wrenched upon thinking of what they’d been through together to get here. Resolving to not let all of this go to waste, he fully set his sights on meeting the white dragon. Carefully folding his wings tight behind him, yet not letting them disappear, he scooted over so he was at his lover’s side. Wrapping an arm around that thin waist, he peppered Tenma with kisses and the two of them devolved into laughter as the night crept in. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Slit in the back for wings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. with wings so grand?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night wind bit along his skin but simply brushed over his hard scales. Letting his wings hang loose at his side, Taiyou gazed up at the sky. Stars twinkled, but no moon was visible. It was the night of the new moon, and yet the mountain peak was still a ways off. </p><p>“Question the darkness,” he whispered out loud, then glanced back into the cavern. No moonlight was available tonight, so he could only trust that Tenma was fast asleep and bundled up in the blanket. He’d promised the boy to wake him up at midnight, but how was one to tell time now….</p><p>A skittering of stone had him whirling around to see what the source of the sound was. Silently drawing his sword, he tried to light it with fire, then discovered that the previously easy tap of power now felt like pounding his whole body into a wall. A weak flame flickered into existence, lighting up the surroundings enough for him to see a boy that was suddenly standing just out of his reach on the mountain path. </p><p>“Who are you?!” He called out, just as the cold bit through his scales. Gasping in shock, Taiyou swayed slightly, then flinched back in surprise as his flame disappeared. It flickered back to life again, and the boy was now standing at his side, just out of wingspan. </p><p>“Is that your question?” Tan skin reflected back in the firelight, along with short black hair. The most curious parts were the teal beads on each side of his temples that held two strands of black hair that melded into a red then white tip. Black cloth shifted, and a tan hand lifted up to brush aside one of the stray side bangs. </p><p>“Maybe.” Taiyou automatically responded, on edge as to how calm this newcomer was. Black long sleeves...teal edging, and a row of alternating red and white bone clasps. Yet the material looked so light, it didn’t seem suitable for the mountain environment at all. </p><p>“Smart.” A smile appeared on the boy’s face, then he linked his hands behind him and leaned back into a stretch. “I suppose you can call me Shuu. I just came to thank the ones that helped my little friend earlier today. Yet I came later than expected, and the flittering songbird is already asleep, so I can only direct my thanks to you.”</p><p> Taiyou quickly broke the held gaze to glance inside the cavern, now wishing he was at Tenma’s side. As his eyes darted back to Shuu, they strayed slightly to check the sky and his breath caught upon being met with inky darkness. Not a star could be seen, whereas before they’d shimmered and twinkled right above. Looking back, he saw that Shuu was still looking at him, as if waiting for something.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He carefully replied. Who had they helped earlier today? His memory wandered back to the goat, the only creature they’d encountered on the mountain. </p><p>“How polite.” Shuu unclasped his hands, then splayed them open in front of him. “I don’t get too many visitors, it’s always nice to see others. Now I’ll say it again. <em> Is that your question? </em>” </p><p>
  <em> Question the darkness. </em>
</p><p>Taiyou’s hair nearly stood on end as his skin formed goosebumps. Lowering his sword, he heard a muffled bell again in the distance. Slow and ominous, each ring coincided with a blink from the god he was standing in front of. </p><p>“How can I reach the white dragon?” He carefully asked, picking his words slowly. A smile spread on Shuu’s face in response to his question. Relief washed over Taiyou as the tone of the bell changed, now gentle and bright. Then, just as he relaxed, the wind picked up in ferocity and streamed all around them. Black wings seemed to burst from Shuu’s back in a flurry of feathers and he flapped them, launching into the air. Grazing over the tips of Taiyou’s horns, he reached down a tan hand, then flicked the weredragon’s forehead and laughed.</p><p>“Simply fly up!” </p><p>Dust stirred up by the sudden change in wind threatened to enter Taiyou’s eyes and he scrunched them shut as he brought up a hand to defend against the sudden elements. By the time he opened them again, the air was calm all around him and his flame only reflected bare rock and twisted shrubbery on the mountain path. Looking up at the sky, he saw the stars bright and clear above again. The only sign that the god had came and went was the lingering sound of a bell in Taiyou’s ears. A light and happy chime filled with color that matched the twinkling stars above. </p><p>---</p><p>“Taiyou, Taiyou.” </p><p>“Mmm?” A warm hand grasped his shoulder and shook it gently, rousing him from his dreams. Blinking awake, he first saw Tenma, then the cavern entrance that was shrouded in grey fog. His wings were still here, not having disappeared in the middle of the night after he slept. A silent fear he’d harbored as he’d succumbed to the exhaustion that had washed over him after switching watch. </p><p>“Is it morning already?” He asked, thinking back to the events of last night. Dream or not, Shuu’s parting words still echoed in his mind. </p><p>“I think so? I can’t really see the sun.” Tenma confessed. “But I think it’s been the same amount of time since you woke me up to change watch. I made some breakfast already, although it’s cold since I couldn’t find anything to start a fire with.” Taiyou yawned and went to freshen up before eating. Shuffling out of the cavern, he saw that the fog was so thick he could barely see more than a couple feet in front of him. Turning back, he accepted the sandwich that Tenma had made and sat down next to him to eat. </p><p>“Last night…” </p><p>“Hm?” Tenma gave his full attention to the hesitant weredragon. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“I think, well, remember the phrase ‘question the darkness’? This...god, I believe, named Shuu came to visit us in the dead of night. And in a roundabout way I asked him where to find the white dragon. His only advice to me was ‘simply fly up’.” Chewing on the sandwich, he reached over and rested his hand over Tenma’s in between them. </p><p>“Fly up? I guess that was our plan all along,” Tenma mused, wondering what this god had looked like. He would’ve liked to meet this mysterious being. Finishing his sandwich, he looked over and saw that Taiyou was done as well. He pulled his lover upright, then grinned and fanned out his wings. </p><p>“Let’s go!”</p><p>---</p><p>Fog closed in all around them and hugged their bodies as they shot through the dense mist. The moment they’d launched off of the cavern entrance, the thick fog had covered up the mountainside, leaving them with no way to orient themselves. They held hands through the air, not wanting to lose each other.</p><p>“I can’t see the sun, how do we know if we’re going up?” Taiyou asked, tail lashing through the air, as their wings beat in tandem. </p><p>“We just have to hope and believe,” came Tenma’s simple reply that instantly set his heart at ease. Relaxing slightly, he reveled in his ability to fly now. No stuttering warnings appeared in his chest, nor warning squeezes from magic overuse. Yet yesterday, when he’d tried to summon up the same golden flames he’d found it so much harder….</p><p>Musing over this, he grew quiet and withdrawn, something that Tenma immediately picked up on. Turning to look towards his side, the kind wingfolk addressed his lover. </p><p>“Something wrong?” </p><p>“No...well…. I don’t know. Lately, it seems as if I’m able to use my weredragon abilities more properly, but my magic seems to be...slipping away.” </p><p>“Oh no!” Tenma slowed his flight, dropping slightly beside Taiyou. “But wasn’t your magic what was used for the elite guard?” He hated the possibility of the weredragon losing the one thing that had brought him pride and purpose in life in the past. </p><p>“It was, but….” Taiyou glanced over at how his capelet, the blue and gold that was so important to him, kept his lover warm through the cold mist. “I don’t mind losing it, if I can spend the rest of my life with you.” Pulling the winged boy close, he took care to not let their wings knot together as he kissed Tenma on the lips. As he did so, he felt his heart swell with love as each wingbeat grew stronger with every pulse. </p><p>“T-Taiyou!” Flustered, Tenma covered his face with one hand but was unable to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks, nor the heat that emanated from their clasped palms. </p><p>“After all of this is over, let’s find Apollo again, then go on even more adventures together!” The weredragon put on a burst of speed, dragging his blushing lover along. “There’s so much to do and explore out there, together!” A spot of light cleared in front of them as they sped through the fog, grey and white changing color to take on light spots of reflected yellow and blue. </p><p>Then someone overtook him, and Taiyou found himself being the one that was pulled forth. Tenma grinned back at him as an opening broke in the fog and he realized that they’d been flying through clouds the entire time. The sun shone bright and white in the sky above, but was then blocked by pure white wings that fanned open to only allow for streaks of light to shine through. </p><p>“Of course, Taiyou!” </p><p>His heart sang upon hearing the response, just as they streaked through the top of the clouds, wisps of the mist still clinging to their wings. An ocean of clouds stretched as far as the eye could see, with all colors of the rainbow seemingly present here. The white clouds took on whatever colors they pleased, drifting and undulating into the distance. Neither of them spoke, shocked at this spectacular sight. </p><p>The sun shone overhead, hanging perfectly in the middle of the sky, unmoving. Yet the warmth of its light was lost upon the two visitors who only felt cool mist brush against their skin. A single dark peak of stone just to their right was visible in the middle of all the clouds. Taiyou flew towards it, unconsciously holding his breath as they closed in on the jutting surface of stone. </p><p>Tenma was the one that saw it first: the glistening white scales and golden hair of a great dragon that was curled up at the peak, eyes closed and slumbering its days away. Bits of cloud lapped at its sides, brushing over sharp golden claws and long white and purple hair that decorated its mane. No wings were present on this great dragon, proving it to be one of the oldest dragons in existence. Its back slowly moved up and down, reflecting the harsh sunlight, and was the only indication that it was alive. </p><p>Taiyou landed first, feet lightly tapping down on the dark stone right in front of the sleeping dragon. The moment his sole landed on the surface, the dragon’s eyes snapped open to reveal deep magenta. A golden claw suddenly shot forth straight towards Taiyou. He tried to draw up his flames to defend himself, but found that they were suddenly unreachable. The well within him was gone, the familiar source of his magic having disappeared. </p><p>“Taiyou!” Tenma cried out, pulling on the weredragon’s hand to try and drag him out of the way. Too slow, however, as the tip of the claw reached Taiyou first, where it stopped upon hitting a pane of translucent darkness that shattered upon impact. Taiyou reeled back in surprise, just as a cool pressure appeared on his forehead, then disappeared as quickly as it came.</p><p>“Tch, how bothersome. Shuu let you two through.” The white dragon spoke, startling both of them while pulling the rest of itself close and folding its two forearms over one another. Its head reared up into the air, then slitted eyes peered at the two mortals in front of him. </p><p>“It seems like you two have come to ask me for something.” The statement carried a tone of expectation, and Taiyou realized that they’d reached the final destination of their adventure. </p><p>“If possible, great white dragon, please cure my illness.” Taiyou spoke, his voice growing in volume as he feared the dragon wouldn’t be able to hear from such a distance. The dragon’s head suddenly lowered so they were now at equal eye level, a great magenta eye staring at him, boring into his very soul. Then it huffed, stirring up the clouds all around them and causing a few wisps of mist to curl up into the air. </p><p>“First, my name is Hakuryuu. I can’t believe no one told you that this entire time.” The dragon blinked, then briefly wrinkled its snout. “Second, I can’t cure your illness.”</p><p>“What!” Tenma exclaimed, unwilling to accept this answer. “But, there’s no way! You’re supposed to be able to heal anyone and anything!” Standing next to Taiyou, he clutched their clasped hands tight while shaking with anger. </p><p>“Tenma, it’s alright-” Taiyou’s voice was gentle yet tinged with sadness. Some things just weren’t meant to happen. Hakuryuu watched the two of them impassively, then rolled a great magenta eye. </p><p>“I forgot mortals are so excitable. Now if you two would be quiet, I might explain.” He yawned, conveniently showing the rows of gigantic serrated teeth that lined his mouth. A single forked tongue darted out to taste the air, then the entire jaw snapped shut again. Tenma and Taiyou had now turned incredibly silent and attentive after this impromptu showcase. </p><p>“Or I might sleep.” Hakuryuu grumbled, not liking how he’d been disturbed out of his earlier nap. Seeing the look of dismay that appeared on the feathered boy’s face, he sighed internally. </p><p>“I cannot cure your illness because you don’t have one.” Claws scraped against the worn stone and he pointed a single golden tip at Taiyou. </p><p>“What?!” Now it was Taiyou’s turn to exclaim as he brought a hand up to clutch at his heart. An action that was so familiar to him by now, he barely needed to think before doing it. “But I can’t-sometimes I fall so ill. I mean I feel fine now, but-!” His mind spun at this revelation, not believing in it, but knowing a god was telling him this as the truth. </p><p>“You may have had one, but you’re fine now. Taiyou, was it?” Hakuryuu pulled back and stared straight down at him. “You are thrice-blessed by gods, a rare thing in this world. The magic that used to run wild within you has been contained, in part by your heart growing strong and finding true purpose in life.” </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to have that much magic?” Taiyou asked, confused at this statement. He’d had more than other weredragons, but one without a single drop of magic, that was unheard of! </p><p>“The way it was formed was incorrect.” The dragon gave this matter of fact statement that made sense to no one except those that were there when magic was first created. </p><p>“But will Taiyou be able to get his magic back?” Tenma asked, happy for his love, but knowing how important magic had been to the weredragon.  </p><p>“Ugh.” Hakuryuu had forgotten how much mortals liked to ask questions. </p><p>“Time will tell.” He reached forward and simultaneously tapped both of their foreheads with one claw tip each. Taiyou felt a tiny seed of fire start up in his chest and gasped in surprise, knowing the gift he had just been given. The bruise and aches that had been bothering Tenma’s side and wings disappeared and healed in an instant. </p><p>“Now begone, the two of you. I have a lot of sleep to catch up on.” Hakuryuu reared back as the clouds suddenly began to swirl all around the mountain peak. The great dragon breathed out, and clouds enveloped them from all directions. Thick fog rushed past every which way, obscuring both their visions, the only indication of the other being there was the warmth of their clasped hands. They stood together, only feeling the air change around them, temperature rapidly dropping as the winds whirled past. </p><p>Tenma was the first to open his eyes after the air stopped tugging at his feathers and gasped at the view. Taiyou opened his eyes as well after hearing the sound of surprise and took in their surroundings. They were standing at the mountain peak, but everything was different. The sun hung lopsidedly in the sky, continuing its daily trudge towards the west. Shrubbery grew around them, jutting out of the grey rock below their feet. The clouds were far above in the sky, out of reach once again. Below them stretched the great forest, so distant that it was simply a swath of dark green that changed into a patchwork of colors upon meeting the plains. A speck on the horizon indicated the city castle, where they’d started their adventure so long ago. </p><p>“Where were we before?” Tenma asked, eyes full of wonder as he gazed at the slowly moving clouds above.</p><p>“The realm of the gods.” Taiyou whispered, amazed they’d made it out alive, both of them changed by the experience. </p><p>“Wait, Taiyou, how do you feel?!” Drawing their clasped hands forward, Tenma pulled Taiyou close to him and saw that the weredragon’s clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter than before. Long lashes blinked, then Taiyou let go of his hand and embraced him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Better than ever! Thank you, Tenma!” He pulled back, then cupped the winged boy’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him on the lips. Two sets of wings flapped at the mountain peak, stirring up the dirt around their feet as the two devolved into happy laughter. Vaguely in the distance, Taiyou heard the single chime of a bell, as if it was ringing for one final time for his ears. Short and sweet, the sound stayed in his heart as he held Tenma’s hand once again and turned to look down the side of a mountain. A single jutting white stone was visible amongst all the grey, indicating their next destination.</p><p>“Now let’s go get Apollo, then continue on a new adventure!” He pulled Tenma forward, proud weredragon wings flapping through the air and pulling the love of his life along. White feathered wings followed after him, the two flying side by side with matching smiles on their faces. Tenma turned to glance back right as they flew off and glimpsed a tan boy with short black hair and oddly striped side bangs smiling up at them and waving from the mountainside. </p><p>Wondering who it was, he resolved to mention it to Taiyou later. But for now, they were on their next adventure, one of many more to come. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <br/>---<br/>Look, look,<br/>there one goes,<br/>wandering into the world<br/>of unknowns,<br/>★★★★★<br/>A heart set alight,<br/>a friend in flight,<br/>where will you land,<br/>with wings so grand?<br/></p>
</div><hr/><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic, which was very fun to write. I always wanted to write one with Hakuryuu as a dragon and Shuu as a god just hanging around. Taiyou and Tenma are so pure I feel like I gained some years writing this fic. Also if you hadn't noticed, take a look at the chapter dropdown menu, it unrolls into a little poem I wrote for the fic :) ! Each line aligns roughly with what happens in each chapter, and it rhymes! </p><p>In this AU, you never know who you meet that just might be a god, especially when they're just chillin and running an inn. As you can see, this fic is part of a series, so every once in a while I may drop something for this AU. Otherwise, see you in my next fic or find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kuroekoo">Twitter</a>! (Mixed bag time as holiday season approaches!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>